Way of the Warrior
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Raised by the greatest swordsman in Magical Japan, it is a very different Harry Potter that arrives at Hogwarts. In fact, he is no longer called Harry Potter. How will Magical Britain take Jubei Yagyu, the Heir of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū school of swordsmanship?
1. Chapter 1

Way of the Warrior

Raised by the greatest swordsman in Magical Japan, it is a very different Harry Potter that arrives at Hogwarts. In fact, he is no longer called Harry Potter. How will Magical Britain take Jubei Yagyu, the Heir of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū school of swordsmanship?

 **So I've decided to continue this story, mainly because I think it'll be quite interesting. For those just joining us, this story is an answer to DZ2's Way of the Warrior challenge, rules below:**

 **DZ2's 'Way of the Warrior' Challenge**

 **Plot: On the night that Dumbledore left Harry on the doorstep, a second being was there with one purpose in mind: they knew Harry would be in a war, so they took it upon themselves to give him the strength that he needed.**

 **Rules: Grey or Dark Harry**

 **The being that takes Harry away MUST be part of some 'warrior' race (Valkyries, Amazons, Ninja, Samurai, Magical Priests, etc.)**

 **Harry's upbringing with this race MUST be in the story (so a few chapters BEFORE Hogwarts)**

 **The one that takes Harry away MUST either adopt Harry or give him some sort of protection, keeping him with the warriors**

 **Harry/Hermione, Harry/Luna, Harry/Daphne, Harry/Tonks OR Harry/OFC pairings ONLY**

 **When Harry goes to Hogwarts, he uses his warrior abilities as well as his magical ones**

 **Harry's strength and abilities unnerve, annoy and even frighten some people**

 **At least ONE other student of Hogwarts (OCs included) must be from the same race**

 **At some point in the story, Harry MUST offer training to at least ONE person**

 **Guidelines: Harry is trained to become the new leader of the race** No

 **Reasonable Creature Races (Elves, Centaurs, Goblins etc.)** no

 **Harry's weapon can be disguised somehow**

 **Harry has a familiar**

 **The race gets Sirius free and cleared**

 **Lily and/or James are actually bloodline members of the race**

 **Crossovers**

 **A prophecy speaks of the warrior wizard**

 **Forbidden: Slash**

 **Any pairings other than the ones mentioned**

 **The Dursleys raising Harry**

 **Harry giving up his newfound abilities/powers**

 **Weak, naive Harry**

 **Dumbledore and/or Voldemort gaining the allegiance of Harry and his 'family'**

 **Other than that, it's up to you...**

 **No crossovers, well, not directly. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The sound of wood on wood echoed through the compound from the Dojo as the morning sun slowly rose over the mountains, dyeing the valley orange in its light and making the ancient cherry blossom tree in the corner of the walls seem to burst into pink flames. The servants, already up and about to prepare for the day, ignored the sound of their Master and his son training, being well used to the sounds as the came every morning at the same time.

Inside the dojo, a Japanese man in his late 20s with black hair tied in a topknot, armed only with a fan and a disapproving frown, faced down a panting 7 year old boy armed with a training Bokken.

Unlike the man he had called Father since he was a child, the boy was British, with long, messy, black hair that was tied back with a white ribbon to keep it out of the way and intense green eyes that shone with determination and focus. Both men were wearing white Hakama and Kimono tops for there training with the Shogun family crest on the back to show their loyalty to the leaders of Magical Japan.

Like many Magical societies around the world, Japan was still very much stuck in the past, in the Edo period specifically, meaning the Magical side of things was still run by the Shogunate and the Samurai clans were still very powerful, those who had magical branches at least.

The boy charged, aiming to strike his father with his training sword, but the man simply stepped to the side and smacked him on the head with his fan, sending the boy tumbling across the hardwood floor.

"No no, you are much to eager boy," said the old man, "You are striking without thinking. Doing such a thing in battle will only serve to get you killed. Now come, on your feet. A Samurai does not scurry in the dirt."

"Yes Father," said the boy as he got to his feet and took a shaky stance.

Yagyū Munenori sighed and shook his head at his sons sloppy stance, before he threw his fan at the boys head. He reacted, trying to block the projectile, but his tired and battered body was to slow and it bounced off his forehead, knocking him on his behind.

"That will do for today," said Munenori, pulling another fan out of his sleeve, "You are clearly at your limit if that hit you."

"Yes sir," said the boy, looking down at his shoes.

Munenori sighed and walked over to his son and knelt down in front of him.

"Look at me," he said.

The boy flinched and looked away.

"Jubei, look at me."

Jubei did as he was told, wide green eyes meeting black.

"Yagyu Jubei, you are named for one of the greatest swordsmen in Japanese history," said Munenori, resting his hands on the boys shoulders, "I expect you to live up to your namesake's legacy. However, you are only a child of five years. You have a lot of talent and potential, but even the greatest of masters start from where you are. Understand?"

"Yes Father," said Jubei.

"Good boy, now go get washed up. The Princess will be here soon."

Jubei nodded and ran out of the Dojo. Munenori sighed as he watched the boy go, reaching into his robe and pulling out a locket that held a picture of an english woman with fiery red hair, a devil-may-care grin and emerald eyes that were the exact same shade as Jubeis.

"He's coming far Lily," murmured Munenori, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he survives."

* * *

Yagyu Jubei, formally known as Harry Potter and, unknown to him, the Boy-Who-Lived, let out a relaxed sigh as he relaxed into the bath, feeling is bruises and other injuries heal rapidly in the special waters that filled the bath. Truth be told, he was well used to the feeling, what with him sparring with his Father every morning since he was able to hold a sword and would continue to do so even after he took over from his Father as head of the family in the far future. Still, even after two years of training, he had yet to lay a finger on his Father. Was he really improving.

Jubei shook his head and sat up, slapping his cheeks. He couldn't think like that, not when he was comparing himself to the man who was charged with training the Shogun and was recognized as the single greatest swordsman in Japan. The man had decades of experience and training on Jubei, so he shouldn't judge his level based on the old man.

Jubei dunked his head under the water, his long hair waving about his head like an ebony halo, before he surfaced, shaking his head like a dog.

"I'm thinking too much," he said.

"Jubei-sama?" said a voice from outside the bathroom, "Are you nearly done?"

"Yeah," said Jubei.

"I've put some clothes out here for you sir," said the servant, "Please hurry and put them on. Your Father wants you to join him in the Great Hall to meet the Princess."

He heard the door open and close. Jubei sighed and stood, clambering out of the bath and heading out into the changing area where he dried himself and slipped into the silk kimono that had been left for him, picking up his training sword where it rested against the door. While he wasn't a Samurai yet and, as such, hadn't received a real sword, his Father still insisted that he carry his Bokken. He slipped the weapon into his obi and left the bath, heading through the halls of the house until he reached the Great Hall.

It was a fitting name for the room, situated at the front of the house, with hardwood floors and rice paper walls painted with murals depicting great battles and heroics of past members of the Yagyu family, including Jubei's namesake. Munenori knelt on a silk cushion in the middle of the room before a silk screen, behind which the figure of a large man could be seen, the head of the Tokugawa clan and current Shogun of Magical Japan. Flanking the Shogun was a pair of Samurai in full armour, as well as two men in Shinobi gear knelt before the screen.

As Jubei entered, Munenori looked up.

"Ah, Jubei, you're finally here," said Munenori, "Come, sit."

Jubei did as he was told, taking the cushion beside his Father and bowing the the hidden Shogun.

"Raise your head boy," said the Shogun in a deep voice that sounded like rocks grinding together.

Jubei did so and in doing so, saw the young girl sat beside the Shogun. She was his age and had short, brown hair in a short bob cut, purple eyes and marble white skin. She was wearing an expensive looking kimono patterned with birds and flower petals, along with the Shogun clan crest on the wide sleeves and back. Seeing his eyes on her, the girl scoffed and turned away.

"So, I take it that you are the kid I've heard so much about," said the Shogun, "Hmm, you don't look like much to me."

Jubei blinked at the Shoguns blunt statement as Munenori hid his smile behind his fan.

"Then again, neither does your old man," continued the Shogun, "Well, no matter. I trust Munenori-san's judgement."

The shadow indicated to the girl.

"This is my Daughter, Sen. She is about your age and is in need of a bodyguard. I would like for you to fulfil that role."

Jubei's eyes widened in surprise as Sen looked sharply at her Father.

"B-but my Lord, I'm just…" protested Jubei.

"You are a Yagyu, are you not?" asked the Shogun.

"Y-yes, but…"

"Then it shouldn't be any problem," said the Shogun, "You are the son of my closest friend and that means I will place my trust in you. I expect you to protect my Daughter with your life."

"But I...Yes sir, I understand," said Jubei.

"But Father!" protested Sen.

"I've made my decision," said the Shogun, "Yagyu-san will be your bodyguard. End of discussion."

"Yes Father," said Sen, looking mutinus.

"Good, now run along," said the Shogun, "I have much to discuss with Munenori-san."

The Princess scowled and stood, storming out of the hall. Jubei hurriedly bowed to the Shogun, before he hurried after Sen. He followed the Princess through the halls until they exited the house at the back where she stopped.

"Why are you following me?" asked Sen as Jubei stopped a few feet from her.

"Your father…" started Jubei, before Sen cut him off.

"I don't need a bodyguard," she said, "Especially not a boy who hasn't even received his sword yet."

"We're the same age!" protested Jubei.

"Thats not important!" snapped Sen, "You're not a Samurai, you're not even Japanese! I don't need someone like you as a guard."

Jubei flinched and took a step back. Sen sniffed and turned away, vanishing around the corner, leaving Jubei alone in the courtyard. That hadn't been the first time that someone had viewed him as unworthy because he wasn't Japanese and its doubtful it would be the last. The first time, it had torn him up, but his Father had comforted him, telling him to ignore those that would put him down for being a foreigner and to prove his worth with his actions. Jubei had lived by those words of wisdom for years, ignoring all who would put him down for his nationality, but this time was different. This wasn't just some minor Samurai Lord or other Magical, this was the Princess, the Heir to the Shogun clan.

But why? Why was the Princess any different? Sure she was more important than the others, but that didn't mean he couldn't prove himself. And besides, the Shogun had given him an order and, as a Samurai, it was his duty to carry it out. Resolve now steeled, Jubei wiped his eyes and set off after the Princess.

* * *

"Damn that old man," grumbled Sen as she slipped out the side door of the Yagyu compound, "Why does he insist on sticking his nose in?"

The Princess shook her head and smiled, before she took off through the thick forest that surrounded the compound, leaving her Kimono in a heap by the door and revealing the jeans and shirt she wore underneath. She ran lightly through the forest, breathing the clean air of the mountains and relishing in the freedom she felt. While she did love her Father and appreciated all he did for her, ever since Sen's Mother had died, the Shogun had become extremely protective of his only child, assigning her more guards than ever and restricting her even more than she had been previously. For a free spirit like Sen, such restriction was chafing and she slowly began to resent her Father for his overprotectiveness, doing all that she could to get away from the stifling environment by giving her guards the slip and wandering through the streets of Tokyo, both Magical and Mundane, for hours until her Fathers guards finally managed to track her down and drag her back to the Tokugawa compound for a scolding.

Her Father had tried everything to get her to stop acting out, but stubbornness ran in the family and Sen would be damned before she gave up what little freedom she had just to appease her Father. His latest plan had him assigning someone her age to be her watcher, likely hoping that they'd be able to keep up with her better than adults. His choice of Yagyu Jubei hadn't been a total shock, not when his Father was one of the Shogun's oldest friend and the one who taught him to use a sword.

Sen paused as her mind turned to the green eyed boy, a flicker of guilt appearing in her gut as she remembered the look on his face when she had insulted him, before she shook it off and continued on her was. She really shouldn't have said that to him, but it was the only way she could think of to get him to leave her alone. Still, she would have to make sure to apologise, if only to get him to stop looking so much like a kicked puppy.

She had to admit, Yagyu Jubei intrigued her. She hadn't been sure what to expect from Yagyu Munenori's adopted son, as she had heard a lot of rumors, both good and bad, from listening into the Samurai and other Lords who made up her Fathers court. When he had first entered the Hall, she had been a little disappointed. She wasn't exactly sure what she had been expecting since she heard he was a foreigner, but with his black hair and pale skin, he had seemed like any other Japanese boy. His features did speak of his heritage, but it was his eyes that had really caught her attention. She had never seen anything that shade of green before, not even the emeralds in her mother's old jewelry box. Looking at those wide, emerald orbs, Sen had thought that she could fall deep into them and that black hair, messy despite being pulled back with a length of white ribbon made her want to run her hands through it…

Sen stopped and violently shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about her new 'bodyguard'. She was outside, she was free and she was going to enjoy herself.

It was at that point that Sen looked around her for the first time since she had entered the forest. She wasn't worried about getting lost, she had always had a good sense of direction and a part of her mind had stayed aware during her little trip so she knew the way back to the Yagyu compound. However, there was something about this area that set her on edge. It felt...cold and dark, as if she had strayed into a place she really shouldn't have. The Princess gulped and took another step, only for her foot to land on something that crunched loudly. She slowly looked down, only to see a grinning skull staring up at her. Her eyes widened in terror that only increased as she heard heavy footsteps come up behind her and felt a hot breath on her neck. She turned and screamed.

* * *

Jubei cursed as he ran through the woods, desperately searching for Sen. Exactly how she had managed to get so far in such a short time he had no idea, but he had to find her soon. These woods could be extremely dangerous as a number of dangerous creatures called the mountainsides there home. It was safe close to the town where the Yagyu compound was located, but the further you went, the more wild the mountains became. Jubei had just stopped to catch his breath, when a loud scream reached his ears coming from deeper in the forest. The young Swordsman in training froze, before he took off through the trees, heedless of his own safety, following the sound as another scream rang out. His feet crunched on something and he spared a look down, only for his blood to turn to ice as he saw that the forest floor was covered in human bones.

"SEN!" he shouted, speeding up even more, not noticing as his feet were covered with a faint red aura.

"HELP ME!" screamed Sen, allowing Jubei to lock onto her location.

He burst through the trees, pausing for a moment to take in the scene before him. The clearing was located at the base of a cliff with a large cave set into the wall that was clearly the lare of something extremely dangerous if the many bones scattered around the clearing was anything to go by. Many of the bones wore the shattered remains of armour and there were more than a few weapons scattered throughout the boneyard.

Near the center of the area, the creature that no doubt called the area home crouched, its massive, clawed hands holding Sen down as it loomed over her. It was a hideous creature, with sickly white skin that was pulled so tightly over its emaciated body that Jubei could see every single bone, long arms that were tipped with huge, spider like hands tipped with filthy looking, yellow talons and legs like those of a deer. Its head also looked like that of a deer, albeit emaciated and with blood mattered in what little fur it had, not to mention jagged teeth that had no business being in the mouth of a herbivore. Its eyes were nothing more than white orbs that still seemed to be filled with madness and pure, unending hunger. A pair of jagged antlers emerged from its skull, covered in rotting scraps of flesh and blood.

However, the monster's hideous appearance was meaningless to Jubei, who had already charged it, drawing his Bokken as he did. He slammed the wooden weapon into the monster's head...only for it to splinter without having any affect. The monster let out a growl of irritation at the annoying pest that was interrupting its meal, lashing out with one hand while the other kept a firm hold on Sen, sending Jubei flying across the clearing. Satisfied that the irritant had been dealt with, it turned its attention back to Sen.

Jubei landed in a heap, letting out a groan of pain as he slammed into a tree. He struggled to move, despite the pain of the impact, looking around for anything he could use as a weapon to replace the useless shattered Bokken that lay near his hand. To his surprise, he saw a rusted old Katana stuck into the tree next to his head. It was old, rusted and looked like it would break after a single use, but it was a weapon. He struggled to his feet and grabbed the hilt, pulling on it in an attempt to free it from the tree, only for it to not budge.

Behind him, Sen screamed and struggled as the Monster slowly lowered its head, clearly taking its time and enjoying the kill as its crooked teeth slowly got closer, covering her in its pungent breath. Jubei desperately threw himself back, putting his whole weight against the sword in a desperate attempt to free it. The sword came loose, causing him to tumble backwards. He quickly scrambled to his feet, taking the sword in a two handed grip and turned to face the Monster. He charged it again and swung the rusted sword, the weapon biting into the monster's arm. It let out a shrieking roar of rage and pain, lashing out with its other arm as Jubei grabbed Sen, sending both children flying across the clearing once more.

"Sen, are you OK?" asked Jubei, not taking his eyes of the monster as it thrashed around the clearing.

When she didn't answer, Jubei looked down, only to see that she had fallen unconscious. A quick check proved that she was fine, other than a few cuts on her arms where the Monsters claws had cut her. Jubei let out a sigh of relief and stood, turning back to the Monster, which had stopped its thrashing and was now glaring at Jubei with hate in its eyes. It snarled and flexed its claws as Jubei slipped into a ready stance, holding the rusted sword at the ready. The child and the Monster slowly began to circle each other, watching each other for the smallest opening. The Monster was the first to move, charging Jubei with incredible speed with its claws raised. Jubei twisted out of the way and swung his sword, but hit nothing but air as the Monster barreled past him. Jubei twisted, his eyes widening as he saw that it was heading straight for Sens unconscious form. Without thinking, Jubei leaped after the Monster, his body taking on a red glow as he leaped far further than any normal human could. His sword arched through the air, slicing a deep gash in the Monsters back. It roared and spun around, lashing out with its claws and catching him across the face in a shower of blood. Jubei ignored the blinding pain as he spun, the red aura spread from his hands down the blade making it look like the blade was on fire, before it bit into the Monsters throat.

This time the sword bit deep, slicing straight through its neck and sending it rolling across the forest floor in a shower of black blood as the rusted sword turned to dust, leaving him with only the hilt and tsuba. Jubei stood there, panting as what had just happened sank in, before the pain of his injury suddenly slammed into him like a freight train and he fell, grabbing his sliced eye, only to find an empty socket. The Monster had clawed out his eye, leaving him with a deep gash across the socket. Jubei tried to ignored the pain and the blood now pouring down his face as he struggled to his feet and stumbled over to Sen, who woke with a jerk, looking around wildly, before her eyes fell on the Monsters headless body, before moving to Jubei as he stumbled over to her.

"Y-yagyu-san, your eye," she whispered when she saw the mess of his eye.

"I'm OK," said Jubei, "Are you OK Princess?"

Sen stared at Jubei in disbelief.

"Am I OK?" she asked in disbelief, "Look at you, you're covered in blood! And your eye!"

"My wellbeing doesn't matter," said Jubei, "All that matters is that...your...O...K."

He trailed off as his injury and blood loss got the better of him and he collapsed.

 **And thats the end of that. I aged Jubei/Harry up from the Vault entry since I wanted him to lose his eye and I felt a little uncomfortable with putting a kid that young through something like that.**

 **I had a guest review bring up some interesting stuff for me to think about and, while I don't really feel like going over everything, there was a few points I felt I should discus.**

 **First, the magic that the Magical Samurai use is the same stuff as is used in England and has the same properties, however, the Japanese use it differently. There a three main groups who use magic, the Samurai, who use it to enhance their physical abilities and enchant their weapons with special effects and the like, the Onmyoji are the closest to European Wizards in Japan who use tags, seals and the like to channel their magic and can create Shikigami, and the Shinobi who use it to help there stealth, not to throw around fireballs and the like. Anyone can learn these techniques since they all use the same stuff and many Magicals in Japan learn different techniques from all three branches.**

 **The Monster was actually a Wendigo, a creature from Native American mythology, but since they are born from people who eat human flesh out of desperation, they can logically be born anywhere**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this. Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Way of the Warrior

Raised by the greatest swordsman in Magical Japan, it is a very different Harry Potter that arrives at Hogwarts. In fact, he is no longer called Harry Potter. How will Magical Britain take Jubei Yagyu, the Heir of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū school of swordsmanship?

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, lets just get going. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Consciousness slowly returned to Jubei, along with all the aches and pains left over from the fight. He lay still, stretching out his senses to try and find out where he was. He could smell cherry blossom, sword polish and beeswax, the familiar smells of his home. He could feel his soft Futon beneath him and rough bandages wrapped around his chest and face. He slowly opened his eyes, or tried to at least as only one obeyed him. He lifted his hand to his face, only to feel bandages where his eye should have been.

"You're finally awake," said Munenori, drawing Jubei's eye to where his Father sat beside his bed.

"What happened?" asked Jubei.

"You passed out after killing that Wendigo," said Munenori, "An impressive achievement for one so young, and armed with nothing more than a rusty old sword."

"Is Princess Sen alright?" asked Jubei.

"She's fine," said Munenori, "Shes worried sick, but OK."

Father and Son fell silent for a moment, before Jubei spoke up again.

"Father, when I was fighting that thing, I seemed to get faster and stronger, not to mention the fact that that sword shouldn't have been able to cut through its neck so easily."

"It was Hogo no Hono, the Fire of Protection," said Munenori, "Its a technique that gives incredible strength and enhances the weapon of its wielder to better protect others. Its a very advanced technique so its surprising that you were able to tap into it so young and without training. Of course, it did to a real number on your body, so you won't be using it again until your better trained. Understand?"

"Yes Father, I understand," said Jubei.

"Good boy," said Munenori, "Now stay put, Princess Sen wants to talk to you."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Jubei.

Munenori smiled and left the room, leaving Jubei alone. He gently probed his covered eye, wincing as the healing cut underneath twinged. With how tightly the bandages were wrapped, he could feel the give where his eye should be. He reached up and unwrapped the bandages from around his head, before he grabbed the small mirror that lay next to his Futon. He took a deep breath, before he looked at his reflection. The left side of his face was marred by a barely healed scar that ran from the bridge of his nose to his temple, crossing over his eye, which was nothing more than an empty socket. Jubei shivered and shut his eyelid that was somehow still intact.

A startled gasp drew Jubeis attention to the door where Sen stood, staring at the nasty scar with wide, horrified eyes.

"P-Princess," stuttered Jubei, covering his ruined eye with his hand.

The Princess didn't say anything, instead moving over to Jubei and took the cushen Munenori had vacated. She reached out and gently pulled Jubei's hand away from his ruined eye and gently ran a featherlight touch over the wound.

"Does it hurt?" she asked in a soft voice.

"No," said Jubei, "Are you alright my lady?"

Sen gave a strangled laugh.

"You've lost an eye and you're worried about me?" she said.

"I'm sorry," said Jubei, "You shouldn't have to worry about me…"

Sen scowled.

SMACK!

Jubeis head snapped to the side, a red mark appearing on his cheek

"You idiot," she snapped, tears in her eyes, "You nearly died protecting me, even after I said those horrible things to you! Why? Why'd you do it? And don't you dare say it was duty or I'll hit you again!"

Jubei hesitated for a moment, before he took a deep breath.

"Because I wanted to prove that I could," said Jubei, "I'm well aware that some people think that the fact I'm not Japanese means that I'm unworthy. My Father told me that I should let my actions speak for me and prove them wrong."

"I see," said Sen, looking thoughtful.

A knock at the door drew the two children's attention as it opened to reveal a maid, who bowed deeply.

"Pardon me for disturbing you, Master, Princess, but the Shogun wishes to speak with his daughter," she said.

"Alright, I need to speak with my Father about something anyway," said Sen, getting to her feet.

She gave Jubei one last look, before she swept out of the room, leaving Jubei alone.

* * *

A few hours later, Jubei was called the the Great Hall by his Father. His injuries were mostly healed, although he did still have a limp and his head was wrapped in fresh bandages, hiding his ruined eye. Not even magic could regrow something as complex as an eye after all.

Jubei met his Father outside of the Great Hall doors, wearing his formal Kimono as ordered. As was tradition for the Jubei clan, the garment was plain black with dark red pattern and the Tokugawa clan crest on the shoulder to show their loyalty and crossed swords on the back to show their standing as the Swordmasters for the Shogun. His Father wore the same with the addition of a white haori coat to show his standing as Clan Head.

Munenori smiled proudly down at his son and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Son, I'm proud of you," he said.

Jubei blinked, but before he could ask Munenori what he meant, the older man turned to the doors and pushed them open. Once again, the Shogun was sat behind his screen with his guards around him and Sen at his side, looking far more poised and less annoyed than the last time Jubei had been here.

"Yagyu Jubei, come forwards," rumbled the Shogun.

Jubei glanced up at his Father, who nodded and gave a faint smile. He swallowed and stepped forwards, bowing to the Shogun.

"Yagyu Jubei, you have done me a great service," said the Shogun, "You saved the life of my only child at great risk of your own. While any Samurai would consider that to simply be there duty, you are still a child who has yet to receive his sword. Not only did you risk your life to save here, but you also managed to slay a beast that has killed a number of fully trained Samurai and Onmyoji with nothing more than a rusted sword and your own will. I would be remiss not to acknowledge this achievement."

He beckoned to a servant who stood off to the side with a box covered in black silk. The man came forwards and placed the covered box in front of Jubei, before removing the silk and revealing that the box was made of black lacquered wood and embossed with gold leaf formed into twisting patterns.

"You have proven worthy of these," said the Shogun, "Take them and use them well."

Jubei reached out with shaking hands and opened the box, letting out a startled gasp as the content was revealed to be a Daisho set of a Katana and a Wakizashi resting in red silk. The sheaths and hilts of the swords were both black, with red rayskin under the latter. The Tsuba were patterned with carvings that resembled a stags antlers.

"T-thank you My Lord," said Jubei, his voice hoarse, "B-but I'm…"

"Don't say it," said the Shogun, "You are worthy of these weapons boy, no matter what others may claim. However, do not assume that being given these makes you a Samurai, you still have to earn that title. I expect great things from you Yagyu Jubei."

"Yes, My Lord," said Jubei, setting his new weapons gently to the side and bowing deeply to the Shogun.

"Yagyu Jubei," said Sen, her voice carefully controlled and carrying, drawing all attention to her, "My Father ordered you to be my Bodyguard, but I have no interest in entrusting my safety to someone simply following my Fathers orders."

The Samurai guards looked like they were going to protest, but the Shogun waved a hand to stop them. Jubei got the feeling that the big man was smiling behind that screen.

"So I ask you," continued Sen, "Will you be my Bodyguard, from your own will?"

Jubei didn't hesitate. He turned to face Sen and bowed to her.

"It would be my honour, my Lady," he said, "My sword is yours."

"Good, in that case, consider this your first order," said Sen, making Jubei raise his head, "From now on, the only one you must prove your worth to is me. No one else matters, no matter what they may say. Do you understand?"

Jubei stared at the Princess for a moment, before he bowed his head.

"Yes Princess Sen," he said, "You have my word."

A smile shot across Sens face, before she schooled it back into her cool mask.

"In that case, take this," she said, holding out an object wrapped in white cloth, "It will serve as a reminder of that vow to make sure you never forget it."

Jubei took the package and unwrapped it, revealing a Katana tsuba with a wide strip of leather threaded through it. He picked it up and realized that the leather strip was the perfect length to go around his head.

"Your namesake wore something similar when he lost his eye," said Munenori.

"It was made from the Tsuba of the Katana you used to save me," said Sen.

Jubei's eyes widened and his hands tightened around the makeshift eyepatch.

"Thank you My Lady," he gasped, his voice thick with emotion, "My I be excused?"

The Shogun nodded and Jubei left the room, holding back his emotions until he reached the cherry tree that stood in the corner of the Yagyu compound. The ancient tree had stood there for generations and many a Yagyu had sat on the bench that sat below its boughs. It was a peaceful place and both Jubei and Munenori used it as a place to meditate on occasion. This time however, Jubeis emotions were far too riled to even think about meditating. He looked down at the items in his hands, the swords from the Shogun and the patch from Sen and inwardly thought that, although the swords were obviously important, the tsuba eyepatch was far more valuable to him.

While he and Sen had only just met, he had no problem believing that the two of them would be together for a very long time, whether as Master and Samurai or as friends, it didn't matter. This patch represented that bond and Jubei made a vow to himself that he would never allow it to be taken from him, not even in the event of his death. The only person who would ever be able to take this from him was Sen herself.

He reached up and undid the bandages around his head, once again revealing his scarred face, before he slipped the leather band over his head. It shifted and shrank, no doubt thanks to magic, until it was a perfect fit and rested perfectly over his ruined eye, hiding the scarring from view. It was surprisingly comfortable, but even if it wasn't, Jubei would have ignored it.

"It looks good on you."

Jubei jumped and turned to see Sen stood a short distance away.

"Princess!" gasped Jubei, "I'm sorry I didn't…"

Sen cut him off with a raised hand.

"Please Yagyu-san, call me Sen," she said, "You saved my life. I think that gives you the right to call me by my first name."

"I...OK Sen-hime," said Jubei, earning a slight glare from Sen, "You may call me Jubei."

Sen nodded.

"May I sit?" she asked.

Jubei nodded and Sen sat down next to him.

"You know, I had another reason for asking you to be my Bodyguard," said Sen at length, playing with her fingers, "While I haven't exactly been sheltered, especially with all the times I've snuck out, I've never really had a friend. Everyone always sees me as the Princess rather than a girl."

She looked up at Jubei, meeting his eye.

"I don't just want a Bodyguard, I want a friend as well," she said, "I want someone who sees me for me, not my title or my Father."

Jubei smiled and took her hands.

"I swore I'd serve you and protect you," he said, "I am your sword, your shield and your confident, just like my Father was to yours. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, even if that means I occasionally need to scold you for being an idiot."

Sen giggled and hugged Jubei.

"Thank you," she said.

 **And I am going to end it there. A bit shorter than the last chapter, but thats a good place to end. I hoped you liked the interactions between Sen and Jubei and the importance of that eyepatch. I wonder what drama could come from that..?**

 **In pop culture, Jubei is often depicted with a Tsuba as an eyepatch and, even if that probably isn't that historically accurate, it works, looks really cool and gives me an excellent mcguffin.**

 **I need some suggestions for what Samurai could use their magic for! Right now all I got is a Getsuga rip off and basic enhancement, as well as the Hogo no Hono.**

 **So, do you lot want me to jump straight to Hogwarts next or do you want another chapter in Harry/Jubeis childhood? Leave your answer in a review! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Way of the Warrior

Raised by the greatest swordsman in Magical Japan, it is a very different Harry Potter that arrives at Hogwarts. In fact, he is no longer called Harry Potter. How will Magical Britain take Jubei Yagyu, the Heir of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū school of swordsmanship?

 **And we're back. Since people seem to like the idea of seeing one more chapter of Jubei's childhood, lets do it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Jubei was panicking. He'd stayed up late last night training with his sword and now he had slept through his alarm. He ran through the halls of the Yagyu manor, desperately trying to get his clothes on without losing his balance. He dashed through the kitchen, pausing only to grab a piece of toast and thank the cook, before he sprinted to the front door and started putting his shoes on.

"Running late son?" asked Munenori from where he leant against the wall with a cup of coffee and a sheaf of letters.

"Yes Dad, sorry can't stop, need to go," said Jubei in a hurry, before belting out the door.

"You forgot your bag!" called Munenori, tossing the bag after his son, who caught it without looking.

"Thanks, see you!"

Munenori shook his head with a smile at his sons as he headed in the direction of his office. Sending Jubei and Sen to school had been an excellent idea as, not only did it help them become familiar with the Non-Magical world, but it also allowed them to make friends there own age with no idea as to how important Sen was. Plus, there were mornings like this that were always amusing.

* * *

Jubei ran down the road, heading in the direction of the bus stop where he always met up with his friends to catch the bus to school together. He rounded the corner that would lead him to his friends meeting spot, only to receive a book bag to the face.

"You're late, Jubei-baka," growled Sen.

"Sorry, I overslept," said Jubei, catching the bag as it fell from his face.

Sen huffed and turned away.

"As punishment you can carry my bag," she said.

"Yes Princess," said Jubei.

Sen rolled her eyes and stalked off. The past two years had changed the young Princess. She was a little taller and her hair now reached the small of her back, clipped back with hairclips with butterfly decorations that had been a birthday gift from Jubei last year. She was wearing a pink sweater to ward of the slight chill in the air, a checkered skirt, thigh high socks and slip on shoes.

"You deserved that man," said one of Jubeis friends, Ato Touji, "You should know better than to sleep in like that."

Touji was well built for his age with messy, brown hair tied back with a green bandana and narrow green eyes. He wore jeans, a tshirt and a denim jacket. He was a very calm person and usually had a sarcastic quip for those who tried to get a rise out of him, but he was an incredibly dependable friend to have at your back.

"Shut up Touji," grumbled Jubei, "Its not like you can talk. If Tora didn't drag you out, you'd stay in bed all day."

"True," said Touji nonchalantly as he headed over to join the rest of there friends.

Jubei gave an exasperated sigh as he followed his friend over to where Sen was talking with a black haired girl and a blond boy.

Harutora and Natsume Tsuchimikado were cousins and members of the Tsuchimikado Clan, a local family of Onmyoji descended from the legendary Abe no Seimei making them a pretty big deal in the Japanese Magical community, especially because both were Clan Heirs of the Main and Branch families.

Harutora was the heir of the Branch Family and had spiky, blond hair with brown tips at his bangs and dark purple eyes. He wore a shirt with a tiger on the front, black trousers and a jacket with another tiger on the back. He was kind, friendly with a kind of natural charisma that drew people in. Of course, he was also stubborn and oblivious as all hell which would no doubt cause trouble in the future.

Natsume was the Heir of the Main Family and as such, had nearly as large a burden on her shoulders as Sen did. However, she took it in her stride and put all her effort into being as good as she can be, resulting in her being one of the smartest kids in school. Despite this, she was modest and very shy, although she tended to come out of her shell around her friends. She was also nursing a crush on Harutora, who was way to dense to notice, even though all her friends knew about it. She had long, black hair and wine coloured eyes

"Hey, are you guys going to the festival tonight?" asked Natsume as the bus pulled up and the friends boarded.

"Of course," said Sen, "I didn't by my new Yukata to skip out on going."

"And I suspect she'll drag me along to," said Jubei, "What about you guys?"

"Definitely," said Touji.

"Oh hell yeah," said Harutora, "It should be fun."

The girls quickly fell into a whispered conversation, full of giggling, while the three boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes, all thinking that girls are just weird.

* * *

After school was out, the five friends headed home with plans to meet up at the shrine later on to enjoy the upcoming festival as a group. The guys were first to arrive, mostly because it was expected of them and because they didn't bother to change. The shrine was rather small and sat up the mountain on the outskirts of town up a long flight of well kept steps lined with Torii gates. The little shrine was surrounded by trees that shaded the area and kept it cool, a boon for the many people who were already moving around the many stalls that were set up around the shrine selling everything from shaved ice to taiyaki and the numerous games, such as shooting ranges and goldfish scooping.

The three boys weren't waiting long before Natsume and Sen arrived. Unlike the boys, the girls were both wearing Yukata. Natsume was wearing a blue Yukata patterned with pink roses and a pale yellow obi and had her hair up in twin buns, while Sens was red with black birds flying across the fabric. Her hair was left loose and fell down her back in a chestnut wave.

"So, what do you boys think?" asked Sen with a grin, twirling around.

"You two look great," said Touji, giving a thumbs up.

"What about you two" said Sen, turning to Jubei and Harutora, only to see that both were staring at the girls with there mouths hanging open.

"Aren't we a little young for that?" muttered Touji as Sen and Natsume blushed at their respective crushes expressions.

* * *

After recovering enough to shut their mouths, the five kids headed into the shrine to enjoy the festivities. They made there way between the stalls, enjoying the games and various food items on sale. They all ended up with different masks and munching on tasty and likely unhealthy snacks as they approached the Shrines main building where a tree stood with a number of Ema wishing plaques were tied. There was a viewing point behind the shrine where a number of families and other festival goers were stood waiting for the fireworks to start. The kids found a good spot and settled in to wait until the fireworks started at midnight. A few minutes after they had claimed their seats, something shot into the air from the forest and exploded into a riot of colour. Most of the people gathered simply thought it was the start of the fireworks, but everyone in the crowd who was even remotely sensitive to magic suddenly stiffened as they felt a wave of evil energy wash over them.

"What was that?" asked Harutora, looking shaken as he and Natsume's hands strayed to the holsters at their belt that held their Ofuda.

Touji had stiffened, his eyes wide with fear as the aura washed over them, his fists clenched and shaking.

"Touji, whats wrong?" asked Jubei.

"This energy...Its an Oni!" growled the taller boy, his eyes gaining a faint red glow as he scowled, "We need to get everyone out of here!"

Unfortunately, it was too late. A fiery trail shot out of the colourful explosions and shot towards the Shrine at blinding speed, impacting the viewing area with the force of a bomb, creating a massive explosion. Fortunately, Natsume and Harutora were quick enough to throw up a barrier that protected most of the visitors from the explosion, which sent everyone fleeing for safety.

"Come on, we should go to," said Jubei, "If that thing is as powerful as I think, we don't stand a chance."

A dark chuckle came from the dust cloud as it slowly cleared.

" **Well well well, isn't that interesting?"** said a deep voice that practically radiated malevolence.

The owner of the voice was, as Touji said, an Oni. It stood nearly seven feet in height and was twice as broad as any human with blood red skin stretched over its grotesquely bulging muscles. Its face was twisted and hideous, with huge fangs and tusks emerging from black lips, crazed yellow eyes and a pair of sharp looking horns emerging from beneath its wild, black hair. The only thing it wore was a tattered tigerskin loincloth around its waist and it carried a monstrous Kanabo that was larger than Jubei.

" **When I smelt all the Humans here, I wasn't expecting to find two Tsuchimikado, a Samurai and a Demi-ogre, along with the Tokugawa Princess,"** said the Oni, **"This must be my lucky day."**

It let out a roar that nearly blew the kids off their feet and swung its club, shattering the barrier with ease.

" **LETS SEE WHAT YOU KIDS CAN DO!"** he roared and leaped at them.

"Shugoshin!" shouted Jubei as his body let out a pulse of magic and his swords appeared at his belt.

He drew his swords and blocked the strike from the Oni's club. Now, if any normal child of nine tried that, they would be turned into jam, but Jubei was a Samurai trained by Munenori and that meant he could use the Samurais technique of channeling their magic through their body to increase strength and defence, allowing him to block the attack without being instantly crushed. However, there is a limit to the enhancement, especially in one so young and the blow still drove Jubei to his knees and nearly snapped his arms. He gritted his teeth and pushed back, struggling to keep the massive Ogre from crushing him completely.

" **Not bad kid, this fight might actually be interesting after all,"** growled the Oni with a twisted grin, **"I'm going to enjoy eating yo-urg!"**

He was cut off as a fist slammed into the side of his face, sending the red skinned monster flying across the area. Jubei looked up and saw Touji stood beside him in a fighting stance. The tall boys headband was gone and he instead was sporting a pair of short horns and his left eye was a blazing blue flame. His hair had turned stark white and he had armour plates on his shoulders and hips.

"Need a hand buddy?" he asked.

"Well, I certainly won't turn it down," said Jubei.

"You two hold it off, we'll focus on trying to destroy it," said Natsume as she and Harutora drew more Ofuda and started a spell.

"Don't forget about me," said Sen as she stepped up on Jubeis other side with a Nagatani in her hands, "And don't even think of saying anything Jubei. I won't stand by while my friends risk their lives. I'm a Samurai as well after all."

Jubei smiled.

"Heh, I learnt a long time ago not to get in your way Sen," he said, "Now lets go. We can't let this thing get away!"

"RIGHT!"

The three melee fighters charged forwards as the Oni finally managed to shake away the daze that came from Toujis punch, only to take another punch to the stomach that nearly folded him in half. Jubeis swords flashed and cuts opened up across the Onis red skin, leaking its black blood that caused the plants where it fell to wither and die. Sen was next to attack, using her natural talent in lightning based magic to fire powerful bolts of lightning at the Oni, making it howl in pain and rage as the electricity surged through its body.

With its injuries distracting it, the Oni didn't notice that the two Onmyoji had finished there spell with a cry of Order, sending a wave of glowing ribbons out of the Ofuda floating in front of them to wrap around the Oni's limbs, causing his skin to smoke at the touch of the purifying magic.

" **ENOUGH!"** roared the Oni, releasing a wave of black energy that completely shattered the binds and sending everyone flying.

" **I grow tired of this game,"** he snarled.

"Whats wrong?" asked Jubei as he struggled to his feet, holding his bruised ribs where he'd slammed into one of the Torii gates, "Afraid to lose to a bunch of kids?"

The Oni snarled and stalked towards the young Samurai.

" **You little brat,"** he growled, **"NO ONE INSULTS ME!"**

He lifted his club to crush Jubei and brought it down… only for both it and his arm to hit the ground behind him.

" **W-what? What happened?"** stuttered the Oni, staring at his stump in shock.

"Oh no no no, this will never do," said a high, British accented voice.

Six sets of eyes turned to the source of the voice to see a very short man with slicked back, white hair, pointed features and a kind smile, although the smile held an edge to it as he stared at the disarmed Oni with hard, crystal blue eyes. He was wearing an expensive looking suit under a silver breastplate and had a round medal with a gold fleur-de-lis on a blue background and a silver cross shape. In his hand he held a short, curved sword with five holes down the blade.

" **Wait, I recognize that emblem,"** said the Oni, **"You're one of the ICW's Ten Wizard Saints!"**

"Right you are," said the little man, "Filius Flitwick, at your service."

" **The Blademaster,"** growled the Oni.

"You kids ought to take a step back," said Munenori as he stepped in front of the two Tsuchimikado kids.

"Heh, guess I can't do much more," said Touji as he got to his feet and jumped back to join Harutora and Natsume, reactivating the seal on his Oni side as he did.

"What about Jubei?" asked Sen, looking over at where her best friend was lying at the Onis feet.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," said Muninore, "Filius won't let anything happen to him."

Back over at the stand off, the Oni gave a pained smile.

" **Heh, well, this could be a problem,"** he said, **"I know I don't stand a chance against me under normal circumstances. However…"**

He shifted a massive foot to hover over Jubei.

" **I happen to know that you're a bleeding heart,"** sneered the Oni, **"Now drop the sword and back away or I'll crush the kid."**

Flitwick's smile vanished, replaced with a disapproving frown.

"How low," he said, his voice level, "Threatening a child. Have you no shame?"

The Oni just sneered.

"Well, before I was just going to finish you off, but now…"

Dark blue magic began to radiate of Flitwick's body, making the air burn up around him.

"You have threatened the child of my two favorite students. For that, I will destroy you."

It was stated so matter of factly that the watchers shivered. They could feel the murderous intent in the words, but the small mans polite tone never once wavered.

" **HA, as if you have the guts!"** said the Oni, **"I still have the kid right here! Now your times up. To bad, so sad!"**

He brought down his foot with enough force to crush the stone slabs to dust, more than enough to crush Jubei in an instant. However, there was no splat, no sound of cracking bones and no spurt of gore.

" **What..?"**

The Oni looked up, only to see that Flitwick had vanished from his previous place. He turned around, searching for the little Swordmaster, only to see him over by Jubeis friends with the battered boy in his arms and black blood dripping off the tip of his sword. Flitwick put Jubei down as Sen rushed to his side and took his hand.

"Don't worry my dear, hes fine," said Flitwick with a kindly smile.

"T-thank you," said Sen.

Flitwick smiled and ruffled Sens hair, making the Princess scowl despite the situation. He stood and turned back to the Oni, who was looking very scared by this point, having lost its only chance of victory.

"Munenori, put up a barrier and hold it until I'm done," said Flitwick, stepping away from the observers.

"Yes Sensei," said Munenori, drawing his sword and planting it in the ground.

He muttered something under his breath and a silver barrier shot up around the kids.

"So, shall we end this?" asked Flitwick.

The Oni gritted its teeth in fury as black energy began to leak off it, matching the dark blue energy Flitwick was leaking.

" **DAMN YOU!"** roared the Oni, before it charged Flitwick, snatching up its Kanabo as it past and swinging the massive weapon at the tiny swordsman.

Quick as a flash, Flitwick vanished from his spot and appeared behind the Oni, flicking black blood of his sword as the monster froze, eyes bulging.

"Let this be a lesson to you," said Flitwick, "Never threaten a teacher's students, past, present or future."

Cuts opened across the Onis red skin, before it let out a roar and imploded, sending a pillar of black light into the sky that quickly turned gold as the Evil Energy of the Oni was purified. Flitwick sheathed his sword and both his weapon and armour vanished, before he turned back to the gaping kids as Munenori released his barrier.

"Well, that was a lot more exciting than I was expecting," he said, "How are you feeling Mr. Yagyu?"

"Who are you?" asked Jubei, who was now sitting up with Sens help, "And how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten my manners," said Flitwick, "I am Filius Flitwick, the Charms Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I taught both your birth mother and Munenori as my apprentices."

 **And thats the end of this chapter. Hows that for an interesting twist? Flitwick is here and hes more badass than normal!**

 **In this world, most nations have an honorary title given to the most powerful and skilled people in the country. Japan has the Twelve Divine Generals, Britain the Knights of the Round, Spain the Espada and so on. The ICW also has another title given to the ten most powerful individuals within their sphere of influence, that being Wizard Saint. That means that Flitwick is actually one of the most powerful individuals on the planet. More details will be revealed later.**

 **So, Flitwick taught both sets of Jubei/Harrys parents. That could be interesting. And a good way to get him to Hogwarts since hes a swordsman.**

 **I've always loved the badass teacher trope, so heres a badass teacher willing to do nearly anything to protect his dear students. I wonder how this will affect the future?**

 **Jubei and Sens friends are actually lifted from Tokyo Raven and I plan to take a few more characters from that and other ideas. However, this is NOT a crossover, so the events of anything I take from will not be happening.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and the fight with the Oni. Please leave a review on the way out, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Way of the Warrior

Raised by the greatest swordsman in Magical Japan, it is a very different Harry Potter that arrives at Hogwarts. In fact, he is no longer called Harry Potter. How will Magical Britain take Jubei Yagyu, the Heir of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū school of swordsmanship?

 **And we're back. I've made a slight alteration to Munenori's age, taking him down so I could make an idea work. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Shortly after the Oni was destroyed, the Magic Crimes Investigation finally showed up (late of course) and took control of the situation, repairing the damages to the area and modifying the memories of the Mundane witnesses.

"Sorry we're so late Munenori," said the leader of the MCI as he approached Munenori.

He was an older man with longish, grey hair slicked back, a pointed goatee and bushy eyebrows. He wore a dark green suit and a crisp, white shirt and he carried a folded paper fan.

"Better late than never I suppose Daizen," said Munenori, "Although you're lucky Sensei was here or you'd be burying these bystanders, not modifying memories."

"I know, but these idiots are completely useless," said Daizen, waving a hand at all the Onmyoji hurrying around the area.

"Amami-sama, we're done with the repairs," said one of the Onmyoji as he ran up.

"Good, go help the others with the Mundane," said Daizen.

"Yes sir!"

"I'm gonna take the kids home if thats all right," said Munenori.

"Sure, go ahead, we're done questioning them anyway," said Daizen, "Oh, and tell them that I'm impressed. Even if it was playing with them, that Oni was very powerful and its impressive that they were able to hold it off as long as they did."

"I will, see you around Daizen."

Munenori walked over to where the kids were being seen to by a couple of Healers.

"Jubei, its time to head home," he said, "You kids ought to be heading back to."

"I called my Dad, he's coming to pick us up," said Harutora.

"Good, lets go kids."

"OK Dad," said Jubei, "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye guys," said Sen

"See you."

"Do you mind if I come along?" asked Flitwick.

"Of course Sensei," said Munenori, "Sen, your Father called. He wants to see you."

Sen froze, looking nervus.

"Um, did he say what its about?" she asked.

"No, but you'd better go soon," said Munenori, "He didn't sound happy."

Sen gulped.

"I'll make sure she gets home," said Daizen as he approached, "Come on Princess."

Sen shot Jubei a forlorn look as she followed the old man away. Jubei didn't really envy his friend for what was coming. Although he was the Shogun, the most powerful man in Magical Japan was also a doting and protective father and would no doubt have a lecture lined up for his Daughter that would have her ears ringing for hours afterwards.

Jubei followed his Father and Flitwick back home, where Munenori sent him straight to bed since it was nearly three in the morning.

* * *

The next day, Jubei entered the dining room to find Flitwick enjoying there meals. Jubei greeted the two older men and sat down to eat his own meal that one of the servants deposited in front of him. As he ate, Jubei became aware of Flitwicks eyes on him.

"Um, can I help you with something?" he asked uncomfortably."

"Ah, my apologies," said Flitwick, "I was just thinking how much you look like your dearly departed parents."

"You knew my birth parents?" asked Jubei.

He knew he was adopted by Munenori of course, but the Swordsman had never really told him anything about them, other than the fact he and Jubeis mother had been friends in their youth.

"I did," said Flitwick, "I had the pleasure of teaching them both Charms at Hogwarts and, later, taking Lily as an apprentice for her Charms Mastery."

"Can...can you tell me about them?" asked Jubei, "Father doesn't like to talk about my Mother and he didn't know my Father."

"Of course," said Flitwick, "Lets see, the most obvious thing about both of your parents is that they were both extraordinarily talented, James in Transfiguration and your Mother in Charms. She was also rather good with a sword, a talent that I believe that you have inherited, correct?"

Jubei nodded.

"I'm afraid that thats all I can tell you about your Father as I only really interacted with him in his Charms lessons, but I had the pleasure of calling Lily a friend and one of the best pupils I have ever had the pleasure to teach. As I said, she was incredibly talented in Charms, so much so that she passed her NEWT in the subject in her Fifth year and became my Apprentice for her Mastery in her Sixth. She was an extraordinary kind woman and everyone loved her, no matter how many claimed otherwise, and was loyal to a fault."

Flitwick chuckled fondly.

"Of course, she also had a fierce temper, a vindictive streak a mile long and could be extremely dense at times, especially when it came to the matters of the heart. She never did notice the crushes that everyone had on her and she was also rather, what's the term...ah yes, rather Tsundere towards James Potter in her later years."

Jubei chuckled along with Flitwick, feeling an odd combination of happiness and melancholy.

"You look like them you know," said Flitwick, "I'm sure that most from Britain would tell you that you look most like your Father, but with your Mother's eyes, but the truth is, I can see both of them in you."

Jubei smiled faintly.

"But enough talk of the dead," said Flitwick, "The day is just beginning and I'm sure you have lots to do that doesn't involve sitting here listening to an old man remains about the past."

Jubei glanced at the clock and stifled a curse lest his Father hear and whack him over the head with his sword.

"I'm supposed to be meeting my friends in half an hour!" he gasped, hurrying with his breakfast, "Thank you Flitwick-san."

"Not a problem," said Flitwick, a smile on his face as Jubei ran from the room.

The smile faded as the other door to the room opened and Munenori entered the room.

"So, you were listening," said Flitwick.

It wasn't a question.

"Yes Sensei," said Munenori as he took his seat, "Thank you for telling him that. I know I should have, but…"

"Speaking of lost loved ones is always hard," said Flitwick.

Munenori nodded.

"You do realize that Albus will do anything to get Jubei to Hogwarts, correct?" asked Flitwick after a moments silence.

"I do," said Munenori, "But I will not force my son to go if he doesn't want to."

"Oh, I wasn't suggesting that you do," said Flitwick, "That said, I admit that I am intrigued. You said that he tapped into the Hogo no Hono, correct?"

Munenori nodded.

"With no prior training at that," said Munenori, "He's also exhibited remarkable raw talent in just about everything he's ever tried to learn. I haven't told him, but he's already well ahead of any of his peers in Kenjutsu, magic and even the use of Shikigami he learnt from Natsume. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't earn the rank of Divine General in a few years."

"I see," murmured Flitwick, "Talented indeed. One might even say a genius."

Munenori nodded.

"Exactly. However, he's never allowed his talent to go to his head and he works as hard as he can."

The Swordsmaster gave a slight chuckle.

"In other words, he's exactly the opposite to how I was at his age, coasting by on my talents and family name."

Flitwick snickered.

"Yes, I remember that. Didn't Lily beat that arrogant attitude out of you?"

"With a frying pan."

The two men shared a laugh as they thought back to the old days and the friends they had lost.

* * *

Jubei ran through the streets of the town until he reached the local park where he found his friends waiting for him. The two Tsuchimikado were playing around with Shikigami, using them to play table tennis, Touji was cloud watching and Sen was sat on a swing, looking haggard.

"Are you OK?" asked Jubei as he walked up to his oldest friend.

"What do you think?" groaned the Princess, "Dad really let me have it this time."

"Really? He was that angry?" asked Jubei.

"No, he told me he was proud," said Sen with a smile, "Didn't stop him from yelling at me for ten minutes about putting myself in harms way though."

"At least he didn't ground you again."

"True."

"Hey Jubei, what happened to that guy who helped us?" asked Touji, not opening his eyes.

"Um, hes staying at my house," said Jubei, "Apparently he trained both my Dad and by Birth Mother."

Touji opened one eye and looked up at Jubei.

"Really? Well, that certainly explains a lot," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sen, looking curious.

"I did some research on the guy when I got home," said Touji, "You remember what the Oni said?"

"That Flitwick-san is a Wizard Saint?" asked Jubei.

"Yep," said Touji, "I was curious. I thought I knew the names of all the Saints, but I had never heard of Filius Flitwick. That is until I looked him up."

"What did you find?" asked Sen, sounding interested.

"That the man who saved us is the Wizard Saint once known as the Demon Swordsman, the greatest and most feared Warrior on the planet," said Touji, "Back in his youth, he was known for destroying at least half a dozen would be Dark Lords and their armies on his own. He was the one who broke Grindelwald's army during WW2. The only reason hes not more well known is that very few people actually know his real name. That sword of his? Its a Demon Blade called Meliodas that can supposedly perfectly counter any attack sent at him and is one of the Seven Blades of Sin that hold the essence of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Thats...impressive," said Jubei, not sure what to make of the fact he'd had breakfast with the man who gave Dark Lords nightmares.

"He certainly didn't seem like a monster last night," said Sen.

"That's because he's mellowed out with age," said Touji, "Near as I can tell, his power has waned somewhat over the years, but he's still a formidable fighter and no one has been able to take his title of Wizard Saint from him. These days, hes just a school teacher and keeps his true power hidden under a demeanor of a kind and slightly eccentric teacher. Oh, and you want to know the really scary part?"

"Whats scarier than a man who can destroy an entire army on his own?" asked Jubei.

"Hes the second weakest of the Saints."

Sen and Jubei were silent as that tidbit sank in. Everyone knew that the Wizard Saints were on an entirely different level than everyone else, but to think that a man able to obliterate an army without a scratch was one of the _weakest…_ The it made it clear that the Saints were poorly named. They were, simply put, Monsters.

 **And I'm going to end it there. A bit shorter than normal, but thats as good a place to end as ever. I may have gone a bit overboard with the Saints, but I want to make it clear that this world has some pretty crazy powerful individuals. Jubei will not be one of them though since I want to do something other than 'Harry is the strongest since Merlin' thing. Thats not to say that Harry's gonna be weak.**

 **If your wondering why someone that strong never stepped in to deal with Voldemort, well, Flitwicks will be revealed later, but the others simply didn't care. I mean, when you're as powerful as the Saints are, the actions of ants simply don't register. If Voldie had come out of Britain, he probably would have been stomped, but since he stayed put, the Saints just kept doing what they were doing.**

 **I hope you liked the conversation about Lily. That was actually my intention for having Flitwick show up before my Muse decided it wanted him to be a badass monster of a mage.**

 **Yes, Munenori was in love with Lily, but then, who wasn't? Unlike Snape though, he wasn't a creepy stalker and, while not totally happy with being friend-zoned, he was happy that Lily was happy with James.**

 **Next time, the Hogwarts letters arrive and Jubei makes a decision. Until then, leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Way of the Warrior

Raised by the greatest swordsman in Magical Japan, it is a very different Harry Potter that arrives at Hogwarts. In fact, he is no longer called Harry Potter. How will Magical Britain take Jubei Yagyu, the Heir of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū school of swordsmanship?

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Hogwarts, Scotland

Professor Minerva Mcgonagall was doing one of the most mind numbing jobs that came with being the Deputy Headmistress, sending out the letters. The truth is, she didn't actually do anything as the whole process was automated, all she had to do was keep an eye on them to make sure the charms didn't malfunction. Unfortunately, doing so required her to be alert, so she couldn't read a book or something. This year however was a little different. This year, Harry Potter, the son of her two favorite students and the Boy-Who-Lived, would be coming to Hogwarts. Albus had asked her to bring the letter to him once the enchanted pens had written out his letter, so that meant she was paying extra attention to the quills since they didn't work in any particular order.

A knock at the door made Mcgonagall look up to see her colleagues and longtime friend, Professor Flitwick stood in her door.

"Good morning Filius," said Mcgonagall, "Come in, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you Minnie," said Flitwick, "I'm actually here to ask about a couple of letters that are going out this year. I have some friends who's children are supposed to be starting this year and, since I plan to go and see them soon, I thought I might as well take their letters while I was at it."

"Good idea," said Mcgonagall, "It will take some of the load of the Owls. What are their names?"

"Jubei Yagyu and Sen Tokugawa."

Mcgonagall turned to the pile of completed letters that had yet to be sent out and rummaged through them, quickly finding the two letters addressed to the new students and handing them to Flitwick.

"Thank you," he said, "See you later Minnie, have fun!"

He shut the door before Mcgonagall's stinging hex could hit him.

* * *

Japan

Once again we find ourselves listening to the clash of weapons breaking the quiet morning air as the sun breaks the horizon. This time though, instead of wood on wood, the sound is that of metal on metal. However, the sounds are ignored by the servants, just as they were when we first entered this story.

In the Dojo, Munenori sipped his tea as he watched his Son and Princess Sen spar, Katana and Wakizashi against Nagatani. The now eleven year old children were both fighting flat out, using all their skills to try and land a hit on the other, including magic. The blade of Sens Nagatani sparked with dark purple lightning as it clashed with the blazing red aura that covered Jubeis swords, sending sparks of magic dancing across the room as each swing of Jubeis blades unleashed a wave of force that would have blasted straight through the wooden walls of the Dojo if not for the powerful enchantments woven into the wood.

"Well, they certainly have improved," said Flitwick as he entered the Dojo and joined his old student.

"That they have," said Munenori, "So, I take it you brought them?"

Flitwick held up the two letters.

"I'm surprised the Shogun allowed Sens name to be put down for Hogwarts," said Munenori.

"Well, you know that he could never refuse his wife," said Flitwick with a chuckle.

"True enough," said Munenori, "Well, he'll be here soon so we can discuss everything then."

Flitwick nodded and accepted the cup of tea a servant handed him as they settled in to watch Jubei and Sen try to kill one another.

* * *

An hour later, the two 11 year olds were done sparing and, after greeting Flitwick, headed off to the baths (seperately). Once clean and healed of their minor injuries, the two friends headed to the Great Hall where they found Munenori and Flitwick drinking Saki with a perfectly ordinary looking Japanese man with close cropped black hair, violet eyes and a slight stubble, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He looked exactly like the sort of person you wouldn't give a second look as you walked down the street.

"Daddy!" squealed Sen, running over and hugging the man tightly, "You're done with your meetings for today?"

The Shogun laughed as he caught his Daughter in his arms.

"Yes Sen, I'm done," he said, "Once we're done here, we can go have some fun."

Sen cheered happily. She didn't get many chances to spend time with her Father as just Father and Daughter rather than Shogun and Princess and she took every opportunity she could.

"You said there was something you needed to talk about?" asked the Shogun, turning to Flitwick.

"Indeed," said Flitwick, pulling out the Hogwarts letters and handing them to Sen and Jubei, "These are the invitation letters to Hogwarts. If you decided to accept, I will take you to Diagon Alley."

Jubei opened the letter and slipped out the parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Yagyu,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Remember, this is entirely your choice," said Flitwick.

Jubei was conflicted. If he went to Hogwarts, that meant leaving behind his friends and Father for nearly ten months to go to a country he knew little about and had very tenues connections to. On the other hand, going meant he could potentially learn more about his Birth Family. While he did love Munenori and thought of him as his true Father, that didn't mean he didn't want to learn about the Potters. Then there was the fact that, if he went to Hogwarts, he could learn under the man once hailed as the greatest swordsman in the world.

"Why do I have one?" asked Sen, "I mean, I get why Jubei-kun does since he's originally from the UK, but why me?"

"It was your mother's doing," said the Shogun, "She attended Hogwarts too and wanted you to have the same opportunity."

"Ah yes, I remember her," said Flitwick, looking nostalgic, "One of the smartest people in her year, could give Lily a run for her money Melissa Granger could."

"Did she know my Mother?" asked Jubei.

"Only in passing I believe," said Flitwick, "Lily was a year younger than Melissa and Melissa was a Ravenclaw."

The two young friends looked at each other.

"What do you think?" asked Sen.

"Thats up to you," said Jubei, "I'm the bodyguard after all."

Sen smacked her friend on the shoulder as he laughed. Jubei sobered a moment later and turned to Flitwick.

"Flitwick-san, I'd like to make a request," said Jubei, "I want to get stronger, as strong as I possibly can. While I'm sure I could do that here, the fact remains that you are one of the strongest swordsmen on the planet."

"You want me to train you," said Flitwick.

"I do."

"Hmmm, alright," said Flitwick, "But it will have to be next year. You are still a little too young for my training, but you have my word, when you are strong enough, I will take you as my apprentice."

Jubei nodded.

"In that case, I'd like to attend Hogwarts," he said, "Plus, I'd like to learn more about the Potters."

Munenori nodded in understanding.

"You're not going anywhere without me!" said Sen, "If you're not around, who will give me a decent spar?"

There was laughter all around, before the Shogun looked at Flitwick.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"Well, I take back the kids response and you lot make plans to visit Diagon Alley," said Flitwick, "I would suggest getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron and staying over for a few days so you can take your time shopping."

"Its been a few years since I've been to Britain," said the Shogun, "Not since Melissa died."

"Its been a while for me as well," said Munenori, "We may need a guide."

"Minerva will be spending time guiding Muggleborn students over the next few weeks," said Flitwick, "I can ask her if she wouldn't mind taking you along on one of the trips."

"That would be much appreciated," said the Shogun, "Thank you Flitwick-san."

"No problem at all," said Flitwick, "I'll see you two at Hogwarts."

He ruffled the two kids hair and left, taking the acceptance letters with him.

* * *

Two weeks later, the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron flared and a Japanese man stepped out, followed by a pair of children about Hogwarts age. Other than a cursory glance and a curious look at the swords tucked in the belt of the man and the boy, as well as the unusual patch the boy wore over one eye, most of the patrons of the Pub went back to their drinks as the group of foreigners headed over to the bar to talk to Tom the Barman.

"Can I help you?" asked the toothless man.

"We have a couple of reservations," said Munenori.

"Name?"

"Yagyu."

Tom ran his finger down the list in the book he had under the counter, before grabbing a couple of keys from wall behind him.

"Follow me."

The Barman lead the group of Japanese up the stairs and opened one of the doors.

"You have Rooms three and four," he said, "As requested, they are connected by a door that can be locked. Meal Times and prices are listed on the menus in the rooms. Have a pleasant stay."

He shambled off down the hall, leaving the group to enter the rooms and dump their stuff.

"Nice place," said Sen sarcastically, dragging her finger through the layer of dust on the sideboard, "How long will we be here again?"

"Only a couple of days," said Munenori, placing his bag on one of the three beds in the room, "We'll take this one and you can have the one next door Princess. That OK with you guys?"

"Sure thing," said Jubei.

Sen just sniffed as she stuck her head into the room she would be sleeping in.

"Have these people ever heard of a duster?" she grumbled.

"Oh, before I forget, you two had better take these," said Munenori, pulling out three vials of dark pink potions, "They'll help reset your body clocks and prevent Jet Lag."

The two kids took the vials and the three downed the potion, grimacing at the taste of really strong peppermint.

"Vile as always," grumbled Munenori as he returned the vails to his bag.

"So when are we supposed to be meeting this Mcgonagall lady?" asked Sen, looking impatient.

"Not until one o'clock," said Munenori, glancing at his watch, which read 11:00am, "Plenty of time for lunch first."

"Oh joy," muttered Sen, "We get to eat bland British food."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," said Munenori, "Its a lot heavier than Japanese food, but its not as bad as most people think."

Sen didn't look convinced, but followed Munenori and Jubei back downstairs for lunch.

* * *

The meal that was surprisingly enjoyable to those who hadn't experienced British Cuisine before. They were just finishing eating when the pub door opened to emit a middle aged woman with greying, black hair pulled into a severe bun, emerald robes and a tall, pointy hat. She was accompanied by a family of clearly Mundane people, who were looking around at everything with interest clear in their eyes. The family consisted of a Father with close cropped, dark brown hair and blue eyes with the build and gait of a well trained martial artist, a petite mother with blond hair and dark brown eyes who, despite her innocent appearance, clearly moved with a panther like grace that spoke of hidden power to those who knew what to look for. In contrast, there daughter, a bushy haired girl with dark brown eyes and slightly large front teeth, was bouncing on her toes, looking excited and babbling questions at the rather frazzled looking guide.

The older woman looked around as they entered, clearly desperate for a distraction for her young charge, before she spotted the Japanese visitors and made her way over.

"Excuse me, are you...?" she asked.

"Munenori Yagyu," said the woman in a tone that suggested a long and very colourful history, "Its been a long time."

"Hanzo, so this is where you've been hiding," said Munenori, "Blond hair doesn't suit you."

He turned to the man.

"Its been a long time for us as well, John," he said.

John nodded, his face carefully neutral.

"Not since the Disaster in Tokyo, 8 years ago," he said.

"You know, when you failed to protect Melissa?" sneered Hanzo.

Munenori gritted his teeth, his fingers twitching to the hilt of his sword.

"You want to say that again?" he growled.

"Gladly," said Hanzo, "You failed to…"

"WHOA, thats enough you two!" said John, stepping between the two glaring adults, "We don't need you destroying another bar and there are kids present!"

Munenori and Hanzo turned away from each other in a huff and John sighed.

"Honestly, its been nearly 20 years and you two are still acting like five year olds," he said.

"ITS ALL HIS/HER FAULT!" shouted the two, pointing at each other, "DON'T YOU COPY ME!"

They slammed their heads together, glaring once more as John sighed.

"You know each other?" asked Mcgonagall, not sure what to make of the cartoonish argument between two grown adults.

"Yes, we do," said John, "Those two are childhood rivals and my sister married Munenori's best friend."

* * *

As this was going on, the kids were getting to know one another. Or to be more accurate, Jubei and Sen were under fire from rapid fire questions.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, what are your names? Can you believe that magic is real? Are you Muggleborns as well? Whats with the eyepatch and swords? Do you think…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, one question at a time!" exclaimed Sen, waving her hands desperately in an attempt to get the other girl to take a breath.

Hermione blushed.

"Sorry, I tend to get overexcited about new things," she said.

"Really?" asked Jubei, raising his eyebrow, "Because that's not the impression that I got. Its an impressive act, but you haven't quite mastered it yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Oh your excitement isn't faked, but I can tell that you're definitely hiding something under the guise of an over excited Muggleborn," said Jubei, "Of course, that's a lie in and of itself. You're no Muggleborn and there's no way to didn't know about magic or indeed who we are. Not when your mother is Hanzo Hattori, the daughter of the head of the Shogun of Magical Japans Shinobi forces."

Hermiones eyes changed from warm chocolate to icy cold in a microsecond.

 **And I think I'll end it there. So yeah, Hermiones a Ninja now and is also Sens cousin. I wonder how this will affect the story? Hehehe.**

 **Having Sen's mother be Hermiones aunt was done on a whim, as was having her Mother be this story's version of Hanzo Hattori. I wanted Sens mother to be connected to the British Magical World in some way and I entertained the idea of using a Greengrass or even Bellatrix, but then I decided to use Melissa Granger instead. Note that John is still a Muggle, although he has Ninja training, and Melissa was a Muggleborn herself.**

 **Munenori and Hanzo's rivalry was inserted for a bit of humor that I'll probably use in the future.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Way of the Warrior

Raised by the greatest swordsman in Magical Japan, it is a very different Harry Potter that arrives at Hogwarts. In fact, he is no longer called Harry Potter. How will Magical Britain take Jubei Yagyu, the Heir of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū school of swordsmanship?

 **And we are back. I don't believe I have anything to say here, so lets dive straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Sen looked between her best friend and the new girl she had just met as they stared each other down, ice cold brown into carefully blank emerald. It was abundantly clear that both were extremely well trained as she couldn't read either of their faces, although Jubei was always difficult for those who didn't know him due to the eyepatch that took up nearly half of his face. The tension cranked up as the two continued to stare each other down and Sen was getting worried that they were about to draw weapons and start fighting. Then, just as the tension nearly overwhelmed Sen, Hermione broke it with a sigh.

"Damn, looks like a need more practice," she said in perfect Japanese.

"Not really, I'm just very observant," said Jubei, "Your little act would likely have fooled almost anyone else."

"Still need more practice," said Hermione, "So, since you've seen through my mask, let me reintroduce myself. I am Hermione Granger-Hattori, Ninja in training. You were correct about that, but I wasn't aware of the Magical World until recently."

She turned to her Mother, who was now looking a bit uncomfortable.

"And I didn't know that Mum and Dad already knew about it."

"You didn't tell her?" asked Munenori.

John and Hanzo glanced at each other.

"We didn't think she would have Magic," said Hanzo, "The Hattori Clan does not have Magic in our bloodline, preferring the use of Chi as an energy source for Ninpo since it is a better choice for our line of work and John is 100% Mundane. We would probably have introduced her to the Magical World later, but neither one of us really wanted anything to do with it after what happened to Melissa."

"I suppose that's fair enough," said Munenori, "But you do know that you'll probably have to return to Japan soon, right? Lord Yasunaga is in rather poor health and will be stepping down as head of the Shinobi Clans soon."

"I know," said Hanzo with a deep sigh, "I thought I'd have a few more years of peace and quiet…"

John stepped up behind his wife and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Munenori cleared his throat.

"My apologize, I didn't mean to upset you," he said, "But for now, we should probably get going. We've got a lot to buy and Mcgonigal-san looks confused."

He jerked his thumb at the Hogwarts Professor, who was looking between the group of Warriors with a look of extreme confusion at the rapid Japanese being spoken.

"You're right," said Hanzo, before she switched back to English, "Sorry about that Professor."

"O-oh, its no problem," she said, seeming a little shaken at the abrupt switch back to English, "Shall we go?"

The group followed Mcgonigal through the bar and out into a back alley where she tapped the wall in a specific order to open up the route into Diagon Alley. While it had been a long time, the adults had been to Diagon before, but the three kids found themselves wishing they had more eyes as they looked around, taking everything in. While Sen and Jubei had seen the Magical Districts in Tokyo, Kyoto and Vienna, which was where the Headquarters of the ICW was located, and was much, much crazier than Diagon in terms of the amount of magic on clear display, that didn't mean that they were immune to the awe that came with seeing a Magical Shopping district for the first time. Hermione was even worse. A combination of her own natural curiosity and her Ninja training in observation and information gathering meant that her head was twisting back and forth so fast it would be surprising if she managed to get through the shopping trip without getting a crick in her neck.

* * *

The group eventually reached the doors of Gringotts where the Goblin Guards took one look at the swords and Munenori and Jubei's hips and bowed deeply. The three Samurai returned the bow before making their way inside, ignoring the looks their actions drew. The Samurai and the Goblin Nation had a longstanding respect for one another as fellow warriors. Munenori lead the way up to the teller at the head of the room as the Grangers headed for another open booth.

"Greetings honoured Goblin, may your enemies blood become your wine," said the Samurai.

"And may your blades never dull, Master Samurai," said the Goblin, inclining his head, "How may I assist you today?"

"I would like to enquire about some Vaults my adopted son is eligible to claim," said Munenori, placing a hand on Jubeis shoulder.

The Goblin leaned over the desk to regard Jubei through his narrow, yellow eyes. Jubei matched the Goblins sharp gaze perfectly until the wizened creature nodded slightly in respect.

"And what Vaults would they be?" asked the Goblin.

"The Potter Vaults."

Immediately the Goblins eyes snapped back to Munenori as Mcgonagall, who was once more looking out of her depth, let out a startled gasp.

"I see," said the Goblin, returning his gaze to Jubei a moment later, his eyes raking the one eyed boys forehead for the thin, white scar that sat just visible under the strap of his eyepatch.

The wound had long since healed over from the nasty scar that had marred his head when Munenori had first taken him in. The Samurai had never told Jubei that he'd had one of the Divine Generals, a man by the name of Shidou Dairenji, better known as the Professor, take a look at the wound that reeked of Dark Magic. The powerful Onmyouji had pulled a chunk of what was only barely recognizable as a human soul from the injury after cursing up a storm for nearly ten minutes that someone would be dumb enough to do such a thing. Dairenji had been very pleased to have such an interesting toy to play with though, despite the, rather terrifying connotations to its existence.

"I need to ensure that your son truly is the Potter heir," said the Goblin, reaching under his desk, "I'm sure you understand our caution considering the large number of people who have attempted to claim the Potter Vaults over the past ten years."

"Of course," said Jubei, "I understand."

He took the dagger the Goblin handed him and made a cut in his hand, bleeding a few drops in the cup the Goblin held under his hand until the cut healed up. There was a moments silence, before the cup flashed green and the blood vanished. The Goblin nodded and took the dagger back.

"Your blood has been accepted, congratulations, Mr Potter," said the Goblin.

"My name is Jubei Yagyu," said Jubei.

The Goblin nodded and made a note on his ledger.

"Mr Yagyu, as your Sons Guardian, you have control until he reaches 17," said the Goblin, "If you wish, I can organize a meeting with the Potter account Manager at a later date. I'm sorry to say that he is currently otherwise engaged."

"That would be acceptable," said Munenori.

The Goblin nodded and made another note in his ledger.

"Do you need to visit any Vaults today?" he asked.

"No, I have money enough to pay for my sons supplies here," said Munenori, patting his pocket.

"In that case, have a nice day."

The two Yagyu said farewell to the Goblin and turned back to Mcgonagall and a board looking Sen who didn't need to visit Gringotts since her Father had given her plenty of money to pay for her supplies. Mcgonagall looked like someone had just slapped her with a fish as she stared at Jubei, trying to connect the one eyed boy before her with the happy baby she had bounced on her knee. Now that she knew the truth, she found her eyes picking out features she recognized from her favorite students, especially that lone emerald eye. She had to wonder what had happened to the boy to make the patch necessary, but the main question running through her mind was how the hell did Harry come into Munenori's care after she saw Albus leave the baby on the Dursleys doorstep, despite her protests. Still, its not like she could complain about the state Harr...Jubei was in. He was clearly happy, healthy and strong, not to mention well trained if the way he moved was any indication. While Minerva wasn't a Duelist like some of her colleagues, she had lived through a couple of wars and fought in one of them. She knew how fighters moved and Jubei moved like a very well trained one.

" _Wizarding Britain is going to be in for quite the surprise,"_ she thought as she followed the group back outside.

"Right, I think it would be best if we split up," said Munenori, "The kids should go and get their Robes while us parents should go buy everything else. We'll meet up at Ollivanders once we're all done to get the wands, then head off buy the books. Sound like a plan?"

It did and everyone split up, with Munenori and John heading off towards the Apothecary, while Minerva and Hanzo decided to accompany the kids to get there shopping, if only to keep Hanzo and Munenori from getting into another fight.

* * *

The first stop was the Robe shop, Madam Malkin's, where they were greeted by a routed elderly woman who was looking a little ragged.

"Hello Minerva, more for Hogwarts?" asked the woman, no doubt Madam Malkin, "Come in you three. I'm afraid that you will have to wait as I already have a customer."

She led the group into the back where Malkin's assistant was working on the robe of a petite Chinese girl with pure white hair in a short bob and yellow eyes. Sat cross legged against the wall was a young Chinese man with tanned skin, short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wore red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique, blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. White bandages were wrapped around his legs and a chain hung from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He wore black and yellow sneakers and had a twisted golden necklace around his neck with a monkey shaped pendent holding what looked like a miniature staff between its paws.

"Alright, ladys first," said Malkin, becoming Sen forwards.

The Princess followed her over to the other measuring booth that was set up as the rest of the party took seats near the man, who had his eyes shut and looked to be meditating.

"Hello Sun," said Hanzo as she leant against the wall beside the man, "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

The man, Sun, opened one eye and looked up at Hanzo.

"I made the mistake of playing a prank on Bai Hu and the overgrown house cat caught me," he said, "Now he's making me keep an eye on his latest brat while she gets her Hogwarts stuff."

He turned his gaze on Jubei and Hermione, who looked like someone had just slapped her with a fish.

"Who are these two?" asked Sun, "Not both yours, surely?"

"Hermione is, but Jubei is Munenori's kid," said Hanzo, "Kids, this is Sun Wukong, better known as the Monkey King."

As if to prove her point, a blond furred tail came up from behind Sun with a banana in its grip.

"Pleasure," said Sun.

"B-b-but how?" spluttered Hermione, "I thought he was a fictional creature! He's the main character in a book thats over 500 years old!"

"Wow, am I really that old?" mused Sun.

"And still as childish as ever apparently," said Hanzo, "As it happens, he is the one the book was based on. Many of the beings worshiped in the past were actually immensely powerful Wizards, including the Norse, Greek and Egyptian Gods. The Chinese took it a step further and the Jade Emperor discovered an elixir of immortality that allowed those who proved themselves worthy to extend their lifespans almost infinitely. Most of the beings that appear in Chinese myth are very real, including Sun here."

The Monkey King waved his tail at Hermione as he dug into his banana.

Hermione sat down in a nearby chair heavily.

"Are you OK?" asked Jubei.

"Oh, I'm fine, just reevaluating my place in the world," said Hermione in a weak voice.

* * *

While Hermione was having a minor mental breakdown, Sen was trying to talk to the white haired girl.

"Whats your name?" asked Sen.

The girl fixes the Tokagawa Princess with a rather unnerving stare.

"Su Li," said the girl in a very quiet and flat voice.

"So, um, are you a first year to?" asked Sen in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

Stare.

"Er are you OK?"

Stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Stare.

Sen shifted uncomfortably under Su's unrelenting stare, earning herself a disapproving look from Madam Malkin. Fortunately, at that moment, the assistant finished with Su's robes and she turned her attention away from Sen, making her breath a sigh of relief.

"Whats wrong with you?" asked Jubei as he took Su's place since Hermione was still feeling the affects of having her world turned on its head yet again.

"That girl is creepy," said Sen.

"Really?" asked Jubei, not looking convinced.

"She spent the entire time I've been stood here staring at me," hissed Sen.

Jubei still didn't look convinced, but shut up and let the assistant measure him up for his robes.

* * *

It didn't take long to finish getting fitted and pay for the robes, after which the group headed off to meet the rest of their group outside of Ollivanders and headed inside to get the kids wands.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Mcgonagall sat on with a sigh of relief. Jubei felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library. He looked around at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled and his fingers twitched as he realized that someone was here.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice.

There was a flash of steel and Ollivander found himself with a Katana pressed against his throat, a Naginata blade aimed at his heart and a Kunai knife embedded in the wall right next to his eye. Fortunately for the Wandmaker, the adults were faster than the kids and stopped their instinctive attacks before they could kill the elderly man.

"Hmm, perhaps I should rethink my entrance," said Ollivander, apparently unruffled by his near brush with death.

"Perhaps you should," said Munenori, "Surprising people can lead to unfortunate side effects after all."

"Very true. Now, to business!"

He pulled out a tape measure and beckoned Hermione forwards.

"Which is your wand hand?" he asked.

"I'm ambidextrous," she said.

"Ah, of course," he said, "Which hand is dominant I should ask?"

"My right."

"Hold out your arm. That's it."

He measured the young Shinobi from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance," said Olivander, "We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another witch's wand."

Jubei realized that the tape measure was now measuring Hermione on its own as its owner was rummaging through the stacks.

"That will do," said Ollivander as the tape measure moved to measure Hermione around the chest, "Here, try this."

He handed her a wand, which she waved and made a glass on the counter explode.

"No, I don't think so," said Ollivander and vanished back into the stacks.

It didn't take long to find a Wand that suited Hermione, a vine wood a Dragon heartstring core. Sen's was also fairly painless, ending up with a wand made of Rowan Wood with a Dragon Heartstring core.

Then it was Jubeis turn. This proved to be the most difficult and long process yet, with one wand even exploding in his hand before Ollivander was forced to bring out some more...unique wands.

"Try this Mr Yagyu," said the Wandmaker, holding out a pale white wand.

Jubei took the focus and the shop immediately fell completely silent. Then, a brilliant light shone from the tip of the wand, illuminating every nook and cranny of the shop in silver light.

"Amazing," whispered Ollivander, "I never thought I'd see the day…"

He shook himself off and smiled at Jubei.

"If I didn't know you weren't destined for great things before Mr Yagyu, I do now," he said, "That wand was the first I made after I earned my title as Master Wandmaker. Its made of Yew and the core is a feather my Master gave me as a gift."

"What feather?" asked Hanzo.

"Daitengu."

Every Japanese person in the room drew a startled breath.

"Where in the world did your teacher get a Daitengu feather?" gasped Munenori.

"That is not my secret to share," said Ollivander with a bland smile, "The wand is naturally more attuned towards combat, especially in defence of others. That'll be seven galleons each for the wands."

The group shook of there shock and payed the Wandmaker, before heading out to by the books.

"Pardon me, but what exactly is a Daitengu?" asked Mcgonigal.

"Their a type of Magical Creature in Japan that are said to hold incredible power and wisdom," said Munenori, "They are rare and live deep in uninhabited regions, so not much is known about them, but they sometimes agree to teach Mortals who stumble on them, if they prove themselves worthy. I don't know much about Wandlore since there not widely used in Japan, but I know that any wand with a core as powerful as a Daitengu's feather wouldn't choose just anyone."

"I see," said the teacher, looking forwards to where Jubei was talking animatedly to the other two kids.

Yes, she could definitely see that Jubei Yagyu was going to make waves, and not as the Boy-Who-Lived or a Potter.

 **And I'm done. Sorry for the wait, but I was having a bit of a problem with writer's block. I've broken it now though so its time to move on.**

 **I realized after I posted the last chapter that I originally planned for Hermione to be an exposition slave, but I can't do that if she already knew about Magic, hence the alteration so that she didn't know about the existence of Magic before receiving her letter. I don't think its totally unreasonable to say that neither Hanzo and John wanted nothing to do with the Magical World after Melissa's death if they didn't have to. Since Hanzo didn't have any real reason to stick around and John doesn't have any magic, they planned to stay out of it for as long as they could. They weren't expecting Hermione to get a Hogwarts letter.**

 **Chi and Magic are completely different. Everyone has Chi and can learn to use it while you either have Magic or you don't. Ninpo, Ninja Magic can use both as a power source.**

 **Just to be clear, the ONLY beings referred to as Gods still around are the Taoist Shen, which I only know about through the Dark Heavens series of books, so don't blame me if I get something wrong. They are old and pretty powerful, but they are still Human Wizards. Well, Sun isn't, hes a Monkey who used to be a statue brought to life through magic. Oh, and hes also based of Sun from RWBY.**

 **Su is just because I wanted a cute, white haired, emotionless girl in the group. She'll be friends with them later.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Way of the Warrior

Raised by the greatest swordsman in Magical Japan, it is a very different Harry Potter that arrives at Hogwarts. In fact, he is no longer called Harry Potter. How will Magical Britain take Jubei Yagyu, the Heir of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū school of swordsmanship?

 **This is the chapter where we find out exactly how Harry ended up as Jubei. Should be fun and rather unpleasant. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Albus Dumbledore was worried. Everything seemed to be going horribly wrong for his plans. It all started when Mcgonagall had failed to bring him Harry Potters letter. He had thought that either she'd simply forgotten her request or sent it by accident, but he was quickly proven wrong on that assumption when he'd checked the instruments that monitored Harry's health, only to find that half of them weren't working. Fortunately, they were the ones that indicated that he was alive and well, but the ones monitoring the state of the Wards around Number 4, the Tracking Charm, Blocks on his Magic to keep Accidental Magic to a minimum and even the monitoring charm he'd managed to attach to the chunk of Tom's Soul in Harry's Soul were all dead. In the past, he'd only glanced at the devices every so often to make sure Harry was still alive and unhurt so he hadn't noticed the fact that all of the devices had been dead for close to a decade.

Upon seeing the dead devices, the aged Wizard dove for the Floo with the agility of a man many times his junior, emerging in the Hogs Head and apparated to Prvit Drive, ignoring the heated glare Aberforth gave him as he passed through. He appeared in front of Number 4 and sprinted up the path, hammering on the door with a fury. However, when the door opened, he felt his stomach drop. Instead of the pinched horse like visage of Petunia Dursley, he instead found himself looking at a pretty young woman with chestnut hair and blue eyes. She looked him up and down, raising one elegant eyebrow at his state of dress and heavy breathing.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"Ah, perhaps," said Dumbledore, composing himself as best he could, "I'm looking for a previous resident of the house, a Petunia Dursley? I don't suppose you know where I can find her?"

The womans lips thinned.

"I'm afraid not," she said, "We bought this house from them ten years ago, but they never told us where they were going and I didn't ask."

"I see, thank you," said Dumbledore.

He turned on his heel and left, apparating away as soon as he was out of view to try and find the Dursleys and figure out where Harry had gone. The woman closed the door and huffed.

"His dress sense has gotten even more ridiculous than I remember," she grumbled, making her way through the massively expanded house back to what she was doing before Dumbledore called. She entered a room that was set up as a laboratory that looked like a cross between a science classroom and an occult ritual chamber. Stood over a workbench at the other end of the room was a tall, broad shouldered man with long, golden blond hair tied in a loose ponytail. As the woman entered, the man turned, revealing a squared jawed face with a full beard and oval glasses over his golden eyes.

"Who was it dear?" asked her husband as she re entered the lab and slipped her goggles back on.

"Albus," said the woman, "And his dress sense has got worse. Pay up Nick."

Nick huffed and handed his wife a sheaf of notes.

"Thank you."

"Shut up Penny and come help me with this."

The couple worked in silence for a moment before a loud explosion echoed through the house. Nick and Penny glanced at each other, before sprinting out of their lab and down the hall, slamming open a door to release a cloud of black smoke and two coughing boys, both with golden blond hair. The older of the two was eleven, although he was short for his age, with blue eyes and longish hair, as if he was growing it out. He was wearing a dark green shirt and a pair of brown shorts. His face was smudged with soot from the explosion.

The other boy was a year younger and had golden eyes like Nick and softer features than the other boy. His hair was cut short and was kept neat with a parting on the left side. He was wearing a white shirt and grey trousers.

"I told you that the formula was off," choked the younger of the two.

"Aw shut up Al," grumbled the older as he brushed off his shirt.

"Alphonse Nicholas, Edward Dudley Flamal, what do you think you're doing?" demanded Penny, making both brothers freeze.

"O-o-o-oh, hey Mum," stuttered Edward, "Y-you see...Al…"

He turned to his brother for help, only to see that Alphonse had already legged it.

"It was his idea!" he shouted as he ran.

"TRATOR!" shouted Edward as Penny grabbed him and picked him up by the collar as he tried to follow his brother.

"CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" she roared, shoving her eldest into the room with a mop.

She gave a huff and turned to her husband, who was chuckling at his familys antics.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with them?" she sighed.

"Ah, you love it," said Nick, wrapping an arm around his wifes waist.

Penny smiled and snuggled up to her Husband.

"Your right. Taking those two in was the best decision we've made in over a century."

She looked at the door that lead to the room her eldest was moodily cleaning.

"I don't want to have to tell him Nick," she said, "What will he say when he finds out what happened to his real parents?"

Nick scowled at the reminder.

"I think he'll understand," he said, "Those monsters were barely human. How can anyone do that to a baby?"

Penny shivered as she thought back to that day.

* * *

It had been almost 10 years since then, but she could still remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday, such was the curse of immortality. It was a month after Voldemort had attacked the Potters and the Flamals had just heard the news, having been on an expedition to Darkest Peru in search of a special and very rare plant they needed for an experiment and had been out of reach. It had been quite a surprise then to return to Europe to the news that Voldemort had been defeated and that the Potters were dead. Not many people knew, but the Potter family and the Flamals were old friends, so the two Alchemists had taken it upon themselves to find little Harry.

While all the others who tried had failed due to Dumbledores meddling, Nicholas had taught the old man everything he knew, so it was easy to locate the boy in Surrey. That had worried the Flamals as they knew that Lily's sister lived there and that the two Evens sisters hadn't exactly been on good terms. Had Harry been in good hands, the Flamals would have left him be, but they had to check. And it was a damn good thing they did.

They had arrived on Privet Drive and, after pausing to take in the almost sickening normalcy of the area, made there way to Number 4, where Nick's spell had told them Harry was. What they found there would likely haunt them for the rest of their days.

Upon arriving at the house, the two ancient Alchemists had cast a spell that would allow them to see what was going on inside, only to be utterly stupefied by what they saw. A massive man that looked like a failed Chimera experiment involving a Walrus, a beet and a Human was shaking a crying baby, roaring with fury while an equally ugly woman who looked vaguely like a horse stood nearby, feeding another baby that looked like a beachball in a woolen hat.

After a moment to absorb what they were seeing, both Flamals had reacted as one with the ease of centuries of practice. They moved to the door, Nick vanishing it and Penny replacing it in an instant, before they cast Binding Spells at both adults, adding a silencing charm for good measure when the woman started shrieking. With the threats neutralized, Penny had started scanning the baby Harry, finding multiple broken bones, bruises and malnutrition, along with a number of welts that seemed to have come from a switch, none of which had been treated and more than a few were infected. On top of that, it didn't look like he'd been cleaned in weeks.

* * *

While Penny was sorting out Harry, Nick had taken a look around the house. It all seemed normal enough, a little to normal to be honest, until he had reached the cupboard under the stairs. Inside, he found a soiled blanket, covered in blood and waist and a bloodstained length of dowel. Upon his discovery, Nick stormed back into the sitting room and dove into Vernon Dursleys mind to find out what in the world happened. What he found was the mind of a man twisted by bigotry, hatred, fear and a religious fervor so great that the only thing that stopped him from burning Harry as a Witch like some middle aged nut was the fear that the Magicals would find out and come down on him like a ton of bricks. Petunia's mind was no better and it took all of Nicks self control not to lash out and turn the two into bloody smears on the wall as such a death would be much too quick.

Instead, the ancient Alchemist proved his genius and that he was capable of sadism beyond even Voldemort as he permanently transfigured the two adult Dursleys into rats that would become the Flamals lab rats for the next ten years and still served as subjects for experimentation today. Criminals now punished, the Flamals had turned to decide what to do with little Harry. They knew they couldn't take him in, no matter how much Penny loved kids. He was famous in the Wizarding World and, if it got out that he was raised by the Flamals of all people, he'd be in even more danger than he already was as the last Potter. Alice and Frank had already been attacked by this point and Sirius was in prison for killing Pettigrew. Despite their vast knowledge and incredible power, not even the Flamals could cure Cruciatus induced brain damage. Not yet at least. As for Black, although the Flamals had serious doubts that he'd ever betray the Potters, they had no proof and they knew how much people could change with time. After much discussion, the two Alchemists decided that it wasn't worth the risk. Finally, they decided on who to take Harry to.

One of Lilys old friends, a powerful and skilled Samurai who they knew could teach Harry how to be strong, strong enough that none who wanted to do him harm ever could and ensure that he would be able to live the life he deserved. They did however take in the Dursleys son, believing it was the least they could do since it was there fault his parents were now rodents. Plus, it had been a while since they had taken in a child.

* * *

"I wonder how Harrys doing?" mused Nick, breaking Penny from her trip down memory lane.

"I'm sure hes fine," said Penny, "And besides, we'll see him again when we take Ed to Kings Cross on the First."

"Guess your right," said Nick, "Now lets get back to work. The mysteries of magic won't discover themselves after all!"

* * *

Up the other end of the country, Dumbledore had just arrived back at Hogwarts after almost an entire day of trying and failing to find Harry. He'd done everything he could think of, from visiting the Ministry's extremely poorly sorted archives, which were staffed by some of the most unhelpful people on the planet to Gringotts in his capacity as Harrys Magical Guardian. This trip actually bore fruit, but the only thing he found out was that he was no longer Harrys Magical Guardian and hadn't been in well, ever, and the fact that Harry no longer went by Harry Potter. The Goblins had blocked Dumbledores every attempt to discover who Harrys guardian was and even what his new name was, open laughing at his attempts to get the change overturned.

To Dumbledore, this was truly worse news than finding out Harry was dead. At least if he was dead, Dumbledore could run interference and salvage his plans with the Longbottom boy. However, Harry was alive and well and not under Dumbledores control so the old geezer could guide him to his destiny. Dumbledore hurried back to his office to begin plotting, completely unaware of the fact that there was someone in the castle infinitely more powerful than him who would do whatever it took to protect his student from the old mans grasping fingers.

* * *

Said person was currently sat in his office, sipping his tea as his formidable colleague did her level best to glower him into submission. It wasn't going well for her, not when compared to some of the other Saints or Lily Potter.

"You knew," said Mcgonagall accusingly.

"I did," said Filius.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Filius slowly took a sip of tea as he considered how best to answer the question.

"I didn't tell you because if I had you would have made assumptions," he said eventually, "You would have gone out there expecting Jubei to be someone hes not and likely be disappointed. This way you got the opportunity to see who Jubei is without the rose tinted goggles of Lily and James."

Mcgonagall huffed and dropped into one of the chairs across from the diminutive Saint.

"Here."

Mcgonagall looked up and saw that her long time friend was holding out a glass of scotch.

"To the memory of Lily and James," said Filius.

"Aye, I'll drink to that," said Mcgonagall with a smile as she took the drink.

* * *

While his colleagues were drinking to lost friends, Dumbledore was still trying to find out what name Harry now went by so he could inform his spys to keep an eye on the right person to make sure he didn't start walking down the wrong path. The method he was using was one he was hoping to avoid, mostly because, while it would tell him Harrys name, it wouldn't show where he was, only that he was alive. The Books of Names was a compendium of all individuals who's names had ever been down for attendance and their current status. It was self updating and nothing could be erased from it, so Dumbledore should be able to use it to find out what Harrys name was now. He heaved the massive tome open to the last page and ran his finger down the list of names, inwardly grieving over how short it was. That was one more reason to ensure Harry completed his destiny, to ensure that the Wizarding World could grow into the glorious utopia Dumbledore envisioned. For the Greater Good!

He shook himself and went back to his task. He seemed to be getting more and more easily distracted. Perhaps he was getting old… The old mans wizened finger stopped as he reached the naame 'Harry Potter', which had a line ruled through it. That was something only rarely seen as it indicated that the individual had changed his or her name. Dumbledore shifted his finger over to where the boys new name was written.

"Jubei Yagyu? What kind of a name is that?" he muttered, frowning slightly, "Oh well, I'm sure we can get this misunderstanding sorted out come September."

He shut the book and headed over to the fireplace to call Molly to inform young Ronald of the new information so he could find Harry on the train. This was just a minor setback on the road to the Greater Good and Dumbledore would not allow it to trip him. He was Albus Dumbledore after all, the Greatest Wizard since Merlin!

 **And thats the end of that. So, what do we think? Is Dumbledore deluded, demented or just evil? I guess we'll have to find out.**

 **Yes, the Flamals are indeed currently living at Number 4, have turned the Dursleys into literal labrats and adopted Dudley with a new name and outlook on life. They also happen to basically be the Elric's. Dumbledore didn't recognize Penny because I'm going with the idea that they change their appearance every few decades so they can have some peace and quiet.**

 **Still on the Flamals, the reason they didn't get Sirius out is fairly simple. They aren't omniscient and don't know for sure that he's innocent, so they decided to err on the side of caution, just in case.**

 **Flitwick and Mcgonagall share a drink while Dumbledore is still busy plotting. No reason to say that, just felt like it.**

 **Anyway, I'm done so I'll sign out and leave you to leave me a nice, shiny review! Laters!**


	8. Chapter 8

Way of the Warrior

Raised by the greatest swordsman in Magical Japan, it is a very different Harry Potter that arrives at Hogwarts. In fact, he is no longer called Harry Potter. How will Magical Britain take Jubei Yagyu, the Heir of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū school of swordsmanship?

 **And we're back. Nothing to say lets jump in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

As anyone who's ever been to Kings Cross Station during rush hour could tell you, its utter madness, with people in suits rushing hither and thither, trying desperately to catch their train to avoid the inevitable tongue lashing should they be late, harred looking guards trying to control the chaos and the inevitable onslaught of weirdos that always seemed to pop out of the woodwork at this time of year with their owls and massive trunks.

Through this chaos walked a small group of people, another group of weirdos with trunks, only this group was a bit more exotic as many of them were Japanese and all of them moved with the grace and poise of either dancers or trained fighters, even the young children of the group. They slipped through the crowd's with surprising ease until they reached Platform 9/10 and vanished.

"Well, that was stupid," said Sen as they passed through the barrier and onto Platform 9¾, "Surely they could think of a better way of doing this than just a barly hidden portal."

"Actually, the Portal has Notice-Me-Not Wards in place to stop Non-Magicals from noticing," said Hermione, "I read about it in…"

"Hogwarts: a History," said Sen and Jubei, cutting off their friend and making her pout.

"We've both read it as well Hermione," said Jubei, "You don't need to keep quoting it."

The trainee Shinobi flicked a Senbon at her friend, who caught it between his fingers and spun it in an impressive display of dexterity.

"Alright kids, thats enough," said John, plucking the needle from Jubei's hands, "You should get on the train and grab a carriage before they're all taken."

"OK Dad," said Hermione.

The group headed down the train until they found an empty compartment where they stowed their trunks, before heading back out to say one last goodbye.

"Don't forget to keep up with your training," said Munenori as he hugged his son goodbye.

"What the idiot said," said Hanzo.

"What was that?" growled said idiot, glaring at the Shinobi.

"The three of you working together should negate the lack of a teacher and if you need one, talk to Flitwick," continued Hanzo, ignoring Munenori's glare.

"Have fun and try not to cause an international incident," said the Shogun as he hugged Sen.

Oh yeah, the Shogun was there. And being completely ignored as another parent seeing off their kid which, to be fair, he was. Still, the most powerful man in Magical Japan was on the platform and no one noticed.

"Yes Daddy," said Sen, kissing her father on the cheek.

Farewells done, the three friends headed back to their compartment and settled in for the trip. Shortly before the train left, there was a knock on the door and a short, blond boy stuck his head in.

"Scuse me, but do you mind if I join you?" he asked, "Most the the compartments down there are full of upper years and I'd rather sit with my classmates."

"Sure thing," said Hermione, "Have a seat."

"Thanks."

The boy dragged his trunk in and Jubei stood to help him heft it up onto the luggage racks.

"I'm Edward Fleming, its nice to meet you all," said the boy, "You can call me Ed though."

The others all introduced themselves and the four were soon eagerly discussing everything from favorite movies and TV shows to what they thought Hogwarts would be like. A few minutes after the train had left, there was another knock at the door and it opened to reveal a short, chinese girl with white hair and a mildly annoyed look on her face.

"...may I join you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Sen blinked as she recognized the girl.

"Hey you're the creepy girl from the Robe Shop!" she blurted, before going red as her friends all turned incredulous gazes on her, "Sorry…"

"...you're the twitchy girl," said Su.

Sens eye twitched at the description, her fists clenching in irritation.

"Why you…!"

Before she could boil over, Jubei put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Sen," he said, clearly trying to suppress a chuckle at the two girls exchange.

"But Jubei…" she wined, only for her childhood friend to ignore her and turn to Su.

"You can join us if you want," he said, "I'm Jubei and this is Hermione, Ed and you already know Sen by the sound of it."

Su nodded.

"...I do," she said, "My name is Su."

She entered the compartment, which was now getting a tad full, and, in an impressive display of strength for one so small, heaved her trunk up onto the racks, leaving the other students gaping as the slight girl plopped herself down next to Ed and pulled out a massive chocolate bar, which she started to gnaw on with gusto.

"Still want to pick a fight with her?" asked Jubei, whispering in Sens ear.

The Princess, who had gone pale at the Chinese girls display of strength, slowly shook her head. Su looked up from her chocolate and flashed a thumbs up.

"...I win."

Sens face slowly went red at that, but before she could explode the door opened again to reveal yet another first year, this time a gangly looking red-head with a large number of freckles and dirt on his nose.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, "Everywhere else is full."

Jubei raised an eyebrow and looked around at the compartment. While it wasn't completely at capacity yet, any more people and the occupants would have to get really cozy. However, it seemed that the boy either hadn't noticed or didn't care as he (rather rudely) barged into the compartment and forced his way between Su and Ed, making blond boy glare at him. Su was more interested in her sweets and only spared the red-head an irritated glance.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," he said.

"Don't you think barging in here without asking is a bit rude?" asked Hermione, "Oh and, according to Hogwarts: A History, the Train is capable of holding over a thousand students and Hogwarts current student population is just over a half of that. That means that there isn't a chance in hell that the train is close to being full."

"Who asked you, Know it all?" snapped Ron.

"Know it all?" growled Hermione under her breath, glaring daggers at the red-head.

At this point, Su had finished her chocolate and reached into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out another large bar and causing a third to fall out. Before the white haired girl could retrieve her food, Ron swooped in and snatched it up, taking a big bite out of it before she could protest. Jubei gulped as Su's KI was added to Hermiones, giving the impression of being stuck in the very small compartment by both an angry hawk and tiger. How Ron was still conscious with that much Killing Intent being directed at him was anyone's guess, although it did require a certain measure of survival instincts to feel KI and the red-head seemed to be lacking those.

"So who are you?" asked Ron through a mouthful of chocolate, making Sen glare at him for his lack of manners, thankfully without the KI as it was already getting quite oppressive.

"I'm Sen Tokugawa," said Sen.

"I wasn't talking to you, and what kind of a name is that anyway?"

Jubei cringed as a Dragon joined the hawk and tiger. This was getting ridiculous! He was pretty sure that the only reason Ron hadn't been beaten to a bloody pulp was Hermione not wanting to compromise her well fashioned mask, Sen's dislike of unnecessary violence and Ed holding back Su from beating the crap out of him to reclaim her chocolate.

"Seriously dude, shut up!" gasped Ed as he ducked under one of his captives flailing arms, "If you say anything else your gonna die!"

"Shut up shorty."

SNAP.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

WHAM, CRUNCH, BANG, CRASH!

Ron was sent flying out into the corridor, closely followed by his trunk as the two shortest inhabitants of the compartment kicked the rude boy out after kicking the snot out of him. He also had a few Senbon sticking out of pressure points intended to cause a large amount of pain and an Ofuda stuck to his forehead that made him unable to open his mouth for a few hours. Jubei let out a sigh of relief as the oppressive KI his friends had been generating finally faded.

With the idiot now removed, the five friends fell into friendly conversation again, discussing everything from Quidditch (Which, while not as popular in Asia as in Europe and America, Sen still followed religiously), there childhood training (Samruai for Sen and Jubei, Ninja for Hermione, Kung Fu for Su and Alchemy for Ed), family and eventually, onto Houses at Hogwarts. None of the kids really had a preference, although Ed thought he'd probably end up in Ravenclaw. Jubei had his doubts about that after how he'd dealt with Ron.

* * *

The next big distraction didn't come until after the woman with the lunch trolley had come and gone and a chubby boy had come by looking for a toad. The big distraction came in the form of three boys, a thin, pale boy with a face like a rat and platinum blond hair and two hulking boys who were nearly identical and wouldn't have looked out of place in the chimp exhibit at a zoo. As they entered, the blond boys eyes swept over the inhabitants of the compartment and his lip curled as if he had smelt something foul, before he plastered on a mask of neutrality. To be fair to him, it was pretty good for an eleven year old, but compared to Hermiones mask of an excited Muggleborn, it might as well have been transparent.

"Is it true?" said the boy, turning his gaze on Jubei, "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"My name is Jubei Yagyu," said Jubei, his voice carefully neutral.

The boys eyes narrowed slightly as his gaze raked Jubeis forehead.

"I see," he said eventually, "Sorry for disturbing you."

He shut the door.

"I get the feeling he and that red-head are going to be a major annoyance," said Sen.

"I wouldn't worry, its not like we can't handle two untrained Wizards," said Jubei.

"True, but its not like we can get away with gutting them if they get too annoying," said Hermione, "Besides, you shouldn't underestimate anyone, not even them."

"She has a point," said Ed, "But why would they be annoying? Unless…"

He narrowed his eyes at Jubei, examining his head until he noticed the faded scar that could barely be seen under the strap of his eyepatch.

"Ah, I see," he said, "Yes, that would explain it."

He sighed.

"You do know that not everyone is going to accept your change, right?" he asked.

"I am aware of that," said Jubei, "But that doesn't matter. I may have once been Harry Potter, and I have a lot of respect for Lily and James Potter, but I am Jubei Yagyu now and thats not going to change, no matter what people may say."

"...well said," said Su.

"What she said," said Ed, "We may have just met, but I get the feeling that the five of us are going to be great friends. So, I give you my word as an Alchemist that I won't ever betray any of you."

He held out his hand.

"By my honour as a Samurai, I'll do the same," said Jubei, placing his hand over Ed's.

Sen followed with the same statement, followed by Hermione.

"Shinobi may not be as big on honour as Samurai, but my blades are yours," she said.

Su was the last person to place her hand with the rest of them.

"...touch my chocolate and all bets are off," she said with a slight smile.

That broke the serious atmosphere and the five friends burst out laughing.

 **And I'm actually gonna end this one here. I know its a little short, but aw well.**

 **I wonder how the Brits would react if they actually knew that the Shogun of Magical Japan was on the station with them? With a lot of staring probably.**

 **Ed's not going by either Flamal or Elric because the first would completely negate the trouble the Flamals went through to change their appearance to not be noticed and the second, although I could come up with some interesting jokes with it, it would be a touch to far.**

 **I got the number of students in school by assuming that every year has ten people per year, five girls and five boys, since I couldnt find any actual figures. Its proba** **bly completely off, but it does for a decent estemet.**

 **Ron comes in and manages to anger everyone in the compartment in less than five minutes. NEVER steal Su's sweets unless you want an angry tiger taking chunks out of your ass and calling Ed short is just as bad an idea. Its probably a good thing he didn't find out who Jubei was this time around or he'd be even worse of.**

 **Draco at least has enough brains not to antagonize a compartment full of strangers on the first day, but will that remain once it comes out that Jubei is Harry? What do you think?**

 **Little bit of seriousness at the end there.**

 **So lets hear it, where should these kids go when they get sorted? I have a few ideas, but I'd like to hear what you lot think. Let me know in a lovely review and I'll see you all next time!**

 **EDIT! Thanks to Pietro99 for giving me the correct numbers for Hogwarts. Changes have been made.**


	9. Chapter 9

Way of the Warrior

Raised by the greatest swordsman in Magical Japan, it is a very different Harry Potter that arrives at Hogwarts. In fact, he is no longer called Harry Potter. How will Magical Britain take Jubei Yagyu, the Heir of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū school of swordsmanship?

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, so lets get stuck in! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

If Dumbledore had to pick his favorite time of the year, he would say the very first day. He loved watching his students enter the hall, chatting and reacquainting themselves with friends. It reminded him of what he was fighting for, a perfect world where all of these good people could thrive. It reminded him that all the sacrifices he'd made were worth it. Speaking of Sacrifices, this year Dumbledore was on the lookout for Harry when the new First Years came in. He needed to talk to him, to make him understand how important his name was and that he shouldn't just throw it away.

The new students filed in, looking around at the hall with suitable expressions of awe, even those trained in Occlumency by their parents couldn't completely suppress their reaction to Hogwarts splendor. However, this year, a few students didn't seem that impressed with Hogwarts, all of whom he noted had asian features and carried themselves with the gate of trained fighters. Dumbledore sighed when he saw that. It was truly sad when people thought it was a good idea to teach children how to fight. In his opinion, it was better to protect children from all the horrors of the world for as long as possible. Then again, what could you expect from barbaren foreigners?

He shook his head and returned his gaze to the crowd, searching for the familiar green eyes of Lily Potter so he could find little Harry before he could be pulled down the wrong path. It was for the Greater Good. He picked out young Ronald and searched the crowd around him, frowning as he failed to find Harry there. Apparently Ronald had not been successful in his mission. Still, at least Harry didn't seem to be with any of the Dark family heirs, so that was something.

By this time, the First Years had reached the top of the hall and Minerva was preparing the Sorting Hat to begin, so the old man sat back. He'd know where to find Harry shortly. The Sorting Hat sung its delightful song before Minerva called up the first student, Amelia Bones nease, who followed her Mother, Father and Aunt into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore watched the sorting with detached interest, clapping politely with each sorted student. A boy named Edward Fleming who looked oddly familiar to the old man went into Ravenclaw, a Chinese Girl with hair as white as his own found herself in Hufflepuff, a Muggleborn named Granger went to Gryffindor and a Japanese girl ended up in Slytherin. Finally, Ronald was sent to Gryffindor and the name he'd been waiting for was called.

"Yagyu, Jubei," said Mcgonagall and the last student stepped up.

Upon seeing the boy who was apparently Harry Potter, Dumbledore thought there must have been some mistake, but one look at that piercing green eye dissolved any notion of that. Only two people he knew had eyes that colour, Lily Potter and her son. However, this wasn't the small, meek boy he had been expecting. Instead, Harry Potter was one of the ones who had failed to react to the splendor of the Great Hall and walked with the predatory grace of a well trained fighter His jet black hair was long and pulled back into a neat ponytail that seemed to do an excellent job of controlling the famously uncontrollable Potter hair. Dumbledore couldn't see the boys scar, but it looked like it was hidden under the thick, leather strap of the odd object he wore over his left eye. That was extremely worrying as a strong Harry went completely against his plans. He'd have to see if he couldn't somehow reverse whatever had been done to the poor boy.

* * *

Jubei sat down on the stool, eager to get this whole ordeal over with. He caught a glimps of the hall of students and the many faces staring at him, before the hat was placed on his head and slipped down over his eyes.

" _Oh, not another one,"_ said a voice in his head, making him twitch, _"Calm yourself kid, I mean you no harm. I simply need to take a peek to see where you're best suited. Hmm, well, that is interesting. You are incredibly loyal and hard working, your intellect is nothing to sneeze at and your ambition to be the strongest is one of the greatest I've ever seen. You might be the hardest I've ever had to sort. Hmm...What's this?"_

Jubei felt the Hat delve deeper.

" _Oh ho, that is interesting… I don't know if you're incredibly brave or incredibly foolish. You do know that Wendigo are XXXXX class creatures, right? And you fought one with nothing but a rusted sword? And this fight with an Oni, taunting it, all to protect your friends? Yes, I know just the place for hardheaded bravery like this..._ GRYFFINDOR!"

The last part was shouted out to the hall and Mcgonagall removed the hat, allowing him to head over to join the red and gold table that was clapping uproariously. Jubei glanced around the room, noting his friends were smiling and applauding as well. He sat down across from Hermione, who smiled widely at him in greeting as his other housemates clapped him on the back and generally made him welcome. As this was going on, the last student (Zabini, Blaise) was sorted into Slytherin and Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered as the meal appeared before them and they dug in. While he most definitely prefered the lighter and much healthier Japanese food, Jubei still found the feast enjoyable, although he had no idea why they were serving Humbugs as a main course.

"That does look good," said the ghost that was sat next to Jubei sadly, watching the one eyed boy cut up his steak.

The ghosts had been quite the shock for the Samurai when they had first entered the waiting room before the Sorting. While Ghosts weren't unheard of in Japan, they usually kept away from Humans unless they were violent and then they were quickly exorcised by Onmyoji. Not only that, but these ghosts looked quite different from the Yurei found in Japan, lacking the limp extremities, black hair and the Hitodama, instead being fully animated and silver. Still, they had shrugged it off an accepted it. Compared with some of the weird stuff seen in Japan, a silver ghost wasn't something that qualified as something to get worked up over.

"Can't you eat?" asked one of the other first years who was sat a short distance down the table.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost, "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've in troduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Weasley suddenly around a mouthful of chewed up potato, "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably.

He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Jubei ignored it, having seen way worse from the Youki he had seen in the Magical side of Tokyo and Kyoto. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck and coughed.

"So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year?" he asked, "Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost."

Jubei looked over, following Nicholas' pointing finger and saw a ghost in robes covered in bloodstains that was engaged in conversation with Sen about something.

"Why is he covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

Jubei mostly let the conversation pass him by, preferring to simply watch for now and take in his future classmates to see who to watch out for and who to dismiss. He also turned his attention to the Teachers, noting Flitwick talking to Mcgonagall, a nervous looking man in a purple turban who was giving of some very odd magic talking with a man with greasy hair, a young woman with a toned, curvaceous figure and black hair worn in dreadlocks that seemed to be getting a lot of attention from the upper years who was scribbling in a notebook and finally, the headmaster Dumbledore who was...looking right at him with an odd expression on his face. Jubei met the old teachers gaze and immediately felt something nudge at the barriers around his mind.

It wasn't a formal skill as the Western Occlumency, but virtually all Magicals in Japan developed mental barriers as a result of the training they went through to master their abilities. Onmyoji needed it to help focus their chants and prevent their Familiars from going out of control, Ninja developed it as a result of their training in stealth and Samurai iron discipline manifested walls of iron around there minds. As an added bonus, those who mastered the use of Chi gained a secondary defence as there active energy actively fought against any invaders of their body and mind.

The intruder withdrew before Jubei could get a lock on it and shred the probe, but not before he saw the look of surprise flash across Dumbledore's face. Jubei made a mental note to keep his guard up around the old geezer. At last, the desserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few start-of-term notices to give you," he said, "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who not wish to die a very painful death."

Jubei narrowed his eyes. Was the old man stupid or senile? Saying something like that was guaranteed to make at least a few of the teenagers in the hall go take a peek, just to see what was there. It was like he wanted people to go look, which defeated the point of the warning.

With his speech over, Dumbledore announced that they would sing the school song, subjecting Jubei's poor ears to some of the worst singing he had ever heard since the Shogun and Munenori had got drunk one night and decided to sing Karaoke.

"Ah, music," said Dumbledore as the last students stopped singing, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy Weasley through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Jubei made sure that he memorized the route so he could find his way down to breakfast the next morning.

"So, what do you think so far?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure," said Jubei, "I'll hold out until we've had some lessons before I form an opinion either way."

"Good idea," said Hermione, "I noticed Dumbledore looking at you through most of the meal."

"Yeah, I think he tried to read my mind," said Jubei, "I'm not positive, but I felt something trying to get through my shields at one point."

"We'll just have to keep our guard up I guess," said Hermione as they finally reached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" said a painting of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Jubei scowled slightly when he saw he was next to Weasley, who had been staring at him since the Sorting, but decided to suck it up. Speaking of Weasley…

"Your Harry Potter!" he said abruptly as Jubei got his night clothes out of his trunk.

The one-eyed boy paused, before he slowly put down his PJ's on his bed and shut his trunk. He turned to face the red-head, noting that the rest of the boys had stopped and were now staring at him as well, Neville Longbottom with his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"My name is Jubei Yagyu," said Jubei.

He turned away from the other boys and undid the tie in his hair, causing it to fall free in an uncontrollable mane down his back, and slipped off his patch, placing the Tsuba on his bed side table. Ron hid a scowl behind a fake smile.

"Come on Harry, you don't need to hide any more," he said, "Those Foreigners can't get you here. Dumbledore will make sure of it."

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Jubei as he took off his shirt, "I'm not Harry Potter, not any more. I am Jubei Yagyu and nothing anyone says will change that."

Ron didn't bother hiding his scowl this time, before the glint of light reflecting of the bronze tsuba caught his eye. In his usual style of acting without thinking, he snatched it up.

"What is this thing?" asked the redhead, turning the piece of metal over in his hands, "Looks weird…"

"Give it back," said Jubei, holding out his hand, "Now."

"Whats the big deal?" asked Ron, "Its just a piece of junk."

The other three boys recoiled as a dark red aura appeared around Jubei, bringing with it a feeling of murderous intent.

"That 'piece of junk' is probably the most valuable thing I own," growled Jubei, "Now give it back."

"Valuable? This thing?" asked Ron, his eyes lighting up with greed, "How so? It must be really something if a Potter considers it valuable."

Jubei scowled and marched forwards, snatching his patch from Rons hands.

"HEY, whats the…"

The words died in Ron's throat as Jubei's lone eye locked onto his, allowing the Murderous Intent he was giving out to bypass Ron's thickness and hit him straight in the most primal part of him. He let out a whimper and collapsed, a suspicious wet patch on the crotch of his pajamas. Jubei let out a huff and reigned in his Magic, allowing his room mates to relax as the oppressive feeling faded. He turned to the three other boys and bowed.

"My apologies for that," he said, "I didn't mean to catch you in my aura, but my anger made me forget myself."

"N-not a problem," said Neville, "It was his fault anyway."

He indicated to Ron, who was foaming at the mouth.

"What should we do with him?" asked Seamus, "He doesn't look well."

"He'll be fine," said Jubei dismissively.

"What did you mean that that was valuable?" asked Dean, "I know its none of my business, but it just looks like a normal piece of steel."

"Thats exactly what it is," said Jubei, running his fingers over the gleaming metal, "Just the Tsuba from a rusted old Katana and a bit of leather, completely worthless. However, it means more to me than my life. It represents a promise I made to the person who means the most to me in the world."

He looked out of the window at the massive full moon that bathed the grounds in a silvery glow as his mind went back to the day he'd Sen had given him the patch.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the dungeon, Sen was also looking out at the moon, absently playing with the pendant she wore around her neck. It was made from a Kashira, the metal cap that went on the butt of a Katana's hilt and was from the same Katana as Jubei's eyepatch.

"Whats that?" asked one of her roommates, Daphne Greengrass.

"Nothing, just a reminder," said Sen, not turning away from the window.

Unlike the Gryffindors, the Slytherin Students dorms were split into rooms that slept three in each. Sen's roommates were the previously mentioned Daphne Greengrass and the girls apparent friend, Tracy Davis. Sen hadn't really had chance to get to know either of her new roommates, but she could already tell that Daphne would likely earn the title of Ice Queen very quickly. The girl had long, wavy black hair that she wore in twin-tails tied with black ribbons during the day, but was currently lose to fall down her back and blue eyes. Other than her uniform, Sen noticed that she wore a ruby pendent that thrummed with magic, although that wasn't that surprising. Sen had made a point to learn as much as she could about the Pure-blooded Nobility of Britain before she came and so knew that the Greengrass family were famous for their use of Gems to store magic for later use.

Most of the Old Pureblood lines had Magic that was unique to them and only members of that bloodline could use. Unfortunately, many had chosen to let the Family Magics remain locked away, so not many actually knew about the existence of Family Magic any more. The Greengrasses were one of the few families that embraced the powers of their ancestors in Britain, leading the family to become one of the most powerful in the British Isles, Magically at least. The Malfoys had more political capital, but that was only because Fudge was corrupt and firmly in Malfoy Seniors pocket.

Tracy Davis on the other hand was a Half-blood, making her placement in Slytherin somewhat of an oddity. She was a bubbly girl with blond hair usually worn in twintails, blue eyes and an easy smile. That said, Sen could see a sharp mind under her seemingly harmless persona and knew that she had to be hiding something to end up in Slytherin.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the Tokugawa Clan the Shogun Clan in Magical Japan?" asked Daphne suddenly, making Sen turn to look at her.

"Thats right," said Sen.

"Then that means that your Princess Sen, the Shoguns Daughter," said Daphne.

It wasn't a question. Sen narrowed her eyes at the other girl. While she didn't plan to keep her status a secret, she also wasn't about to advertise it to everyone in school, especially not this early in the year.

"Don't worry Princess, I don't plan to tell anyone," said Daphne, catching Sen's look, "I simply wanted to confirm my suspicions."

"I won't tell anyone either," said Tracy with a big smile, "Although it is kinda cool that we'll be rooming with a Princess!"

Sen chuckled.

"Just don't start treating me any different than you would anyone else," she said, "I want to get through school as a normal girl."

"I think we can do that," said Tracy, "Right Daph?"

"Heh, sure."

Sen smiled. It was only the first day and things were already looking up.

 **And I'm done. That ending was weak and I know it, but I wasn't sure how else to wrap up this chapter.**

 **Dumbledore gets to show off how twisted he is again.**

 **Ed went to Ravenclaw because hes Edward Elric and thats just what he does, Su went to Hufflepuff for reasons that will become clear in the future, Sen is in Sytherin because she needs to have a certain amount of cunning to be a Princess and Harry is a Gryffindor because he's braver than he is loyal. Hermione is in Gryffindor because shes a Ninja and Ninja are supposed to hide. Who would suspect a deadly assassin to be in the house of people who dive in head first?**

 **I dont think that the idea of people developing psudo Occlumancy barriers as a side affect of there training is totally out there. They only protect from outside intrusion though, not give all the standard benefits that tend to come with Occlumancy in Fanfiction.**

 **Ron got himself on Jubeis bad side almost immediately. He really loves that eyepatch. Touch it at your own peril. Sen's pendent is basically the same for her as the patch is for Jubei, but a lot less obvious. Its probably something that should been addressed earlier, but since I literally thought of it as I was writing this, it doesn't really matter.**

 **Yes, Daphne is basically Rin Tohsaka. She won't be summoning any stupidly powerful spirits though. I don't think Tracys based on anyone though.**

 **With that said, this chapter is done and I am signing off. Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Way of the Warrior

Raised by the greatest swordsman in Magical Japan, it is a very different Harry Potter that arrives at Hogwarts. In fact, he is no longer called Harry Potter. How will Magical Britain take Jubei Yagyu, the Heir of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū school of swordsmanship?

 **And we're back. Sorry for the wait, but writers block is a bitch. Before I forget, I had someone point out that it didn't make any sense that the Flamals didn't take Harry in because of who they were, but then adopted Ed. I probably could have made that clearer, but the reason they took in Ed and not Harry is because Harry would have a spotlight on him, while Ed would just be another face in the crowd. With the amount of attention that would inevitably be on Harry, it would just be a matter of time before someone figured out who they really were, regardless of the Wizarding World's shortsightedness. Ed doesn't have that issue. Even as a friend of Harrys, he's still not going to be under as much scrutiny, so its unlikely that anyones going to figure it out.**

 **Sorry for the long Author's note, but it needed to be discussed and I didn't want to forget. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

The first morning of Hogwarts dawned bright and early with the promise of a lovely, if chilly day. Jubei had woken up early, as usual, and made his way down to the Entrance Hall where he found Sen and Su waiting for him. Sen wasn't a surprise since they often got together to spar in the mornings when they could, but the white haired Chinese girl was a, admittedly not unwelcome, surprise. Sen didn't seem to pleased though as she was keeping her distance from the short girl, who was already gnawing in a large bar of chocolate.

"Ohayo," said Jubei as he approached.

"...morning," said Su.

"About time, what kept you?" grumbled Sen.

"Sorry, I got lost," said Jubei, "This place is crazy."

"You can say that again."

None of the three reacted, despite the suddenness of the voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Morning Hermione," said Sen, "I see you're already doing your job."

The shadow next to the Princess seemed to shift as a short figure in a dark blue Shinobi Shozoku stepped out of it, tugging down her mask as she did. Hermione's uniform was pretty typical of Ninja who operated in the shadows, designed to help her blend in while providing protection with blackened metal plates attached to her forearms and shins. She wore a sheathed Ninjato across the back of her belt.

"Yep," said the Ninja, "Its amazing what you can find crawling around in the rafters. Did you know that, despite it only being the first day, I stumbled on three different couples rutting in broom cupboards?"

"TMI Hermione," said Sen with a grimace.

"I also found the kitchen, 12 secret passages out of the school, hidden ways into all of the Dorms and teachers offices and rooms, as well as an uncomfortably large number of hidden passages into the female bathrooms," continued Hermione, "It didn't look like many of them have been used in a while though."

"How in the world did you find all that out in one night?" asked Jubei, staring at the Ninja incredulously.

"I only require about two hours sleep," said the girl.

Sen and Jubei stared at Hermione, not sure whether or not to take that statement seriously or not. Su was more interested in her chocolate.

"Anyway, lets go," said Hermione, heading towards the front doors.

"Go where?" asked Sen.

"You guys were gonna spar, right?" said Hermione, glancing back at the Samurai, "Well, Su and I need Sparring partners as well and sparring against the same person all the time isn't good for advancement of skills."

Sen and Jubei glanced at one another and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" said Jubei, "Lets go."

* * *

The four friends headed out of the Castle and started making their way towards the large, open patch of ground near the Black Lake which was often used by those few in the castle who made sure to exercise. The group arrived to find that they weren't the first to arrive, quite the surprise considering the early hour. Sat on a flat rock with a training sword resting against his shoulder was Professor Flitwick while Ed was being kicked around the field by the teacher with dreadlocks Jubei had seen at the feast the previous night. The four friends stopped to stare in surprise as the teacher easily fended off Eds attacks with one hand while reading what looked like a cookbook with the other.

"Ah, good morning children," said Flitwick, opening one eye to look at the newcomers, "I've been expecting you."

"Whats going on?" asked Hermione.

"Professor Vector is putting Mr Flemming through his paces," said Flitwick, "I believe she served as his martial arts teacher before she took a job here at Hogwarts."

"...Shes good," said Su.

"Indeed," said Flitwick, getting to his feet, "I take it you four are looking for a spar, correct?"

"Um, thats right," said Sen, "Why?"

Flitwick just smiled and held up his training sword.

"Lets see what you kids can do," he said, "Oh, and I would strongly suggest that you come at me with intent to kill."

"Um, Professor, that may not be the best idea," said Hermione, "You could be badly hurt."

"I appreciate the concern Miss Granger, but I think I shall be alright," said Flitwick, "Now come at me."

Unlike Hermione, who clearly still had reservations, Sen and Jubei had no such problem. They had seen the diminutive teacher utterly destroy a rather powerful Oni after all and knew of his past reputation as the Demon Swordsman. The two Samurai summoned their weapons, a Naginata and Daisho sword pair, and readied themselves as Su put away her chocolate and slipped into a Tiger style stance. Flitwick simply stood still, his wooden sword planted before him with his hands clasped on the hilt.

The first person to make a move was Su, the silver haired girl charging the slightly shorter teacher and aiming a fist at his head. Flitwick simply leaned back, allowing the girls attack to sail over his head. He capitalized on Su's over extended arm and grabbed her wrist, tossing her over his shoulder and into Sen, who was aiming her Naginata at the teacher's back. Flitwick's training sword leaped up, knocking Jubei's katana away as it came in to remove his head and his other hand slapped the young Samurai Wakizashi before it could stab him in the kidney. Jubei stumbled slightly as his arms were forced in different directions, allowing Flitwick to kick his legs out from under him and throw him into Hermione, who was trying to sneak up on Flitwick from behind, sending both students flying to crash into their friends, who had only just managed to untangle themselves.

Flitwick turned to face his students, faint smile still firmly in place with not a hair out of place and his sword once more planted between his feet. He hadn't moved an inch from his starting point.

"Is that the best you can do?"he asked, "Come on, I know you're better than that. Stop holding back and come at me!"

The four warriors glanced at one another and vanished, reappearing surrounding Flitwick as magic pulsed of them.

"Oh? Are you taking this seriously at last?" said the teacher with a smile, "Good, this might actually be interesting."

Jubei narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his swords. He knew Flitwick was good, way beyond even his Father, but the fact they hadn't even forced him to move from his starting point stung his pride a little. The young Samurai took a deep breath and calmed himself, pushing down the anger he felt at being brushed off. Anger was useless in a fight. He had to remain focused if he wanted to have even the slightest chance of winning. He focused inside and called upon his Magic to fill his body, enhancing his strength and speed. To those around him, Jubei began to radiate a faint, red aura. Sen was doing something similar, although her aura was dark purple and crackled with energy, focused around the blade of her sword, creating a chirping sound.

Hermione and Su were also stepping up their game. Hermione placed her hands in a Seal, causing the leaves around her to be picked up in a swirling wind. They gathered in front of her, folding together to create the rough shape of a sword. Su crouched slightly as black stripes appeared on her skin and hair and her features became more feril, her teeth morphing into fangs, her fingernails lengthened into claws and her hair rippling into a thick mane.

"Hmm, Kyōka, Ninpo and Yěshòu nèi eh?" said Flitwick, "This might actually be interesting."

The four young friends tensed, before they charged as one, baring down on the diminutive teacher, who's only response to the incoming deadly attack was to smirk.

* * *

A quarter of an hour later saw the four friends, plus Ed who had joined them after his own beatdown, staggering back into the Castle, each covered in painful bruses from Flitwick's training sword. Even attacking him head on and working together, they hadn't even managed to touch the little man.

"Well, that was fun," said Hermione.

"But we didn't even manage to touch him," groaned Sen.

"Thats what you get for facing a Wizard Saint," said Ed.

"Whats a Wizard Saint?" asked Hermione.

"You don't know?" asked Ed, looking surprised.

"...Muggleborn," said Su.

"Ah, that explains it," said Ed, "Well, the Wizard Saints are the ten most powerful individuals on the planet. Its an honorary title given by the ICW that carries a lot of weight. The only way to lose the title is for someone to beat you and take the title for themselves. Even then, the title of 'former Wizards Saint' still carries a huge amount of prestige."

"I can imagine," said Hermione, looking a little shaken.

"If you want to see all the Hogwarts Alumini who became Wizard Saints, there should be a list in the Trophy Room," said Ed, "I can show you on our way back up."

"Sure," said Hermione, "We still got some time before breakfast. You going to come Jubei?"

Jubei shrugged.

"Sure, why not," he said.

"Well I'm not," said Sen, "I want to have a shower and get changed. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for Breakfast."

"...same," said Su, already heading for the door that lead to the Hufflepuff common room.

The group of friends went their separate ways, with Jubei, Hermione and Ed heading up the Grand Staircase and Sen heading down to the dungeons. The three friends made their way up to the third floor where the Trophy room was today where Ed led Jubei and Hermione over to a section of wall covered in plaques with the crest of the Wizard Saints above them. Most of the plaques were empty, but 15 of them held names and dates, starting with someone named Cicero Peeves back in the 16th century. Flitwicks name was the second most recent.

"Thats...actually kind of intimidating," said Jubei, "I mean, I know a person has to be something else to be made a Saint, but to see so few…"

"I know right," said Ed, "And from what my parents have told me, those who become Saints are getting more and more powerful. Even if he is the weakest, this Tom Riddle must be something else."

 **And I'm going to end it there. Again, sorry for the wait and the sort-of cliffhanger.**

 **So, Voldemorts actually one of the Saints. That…could be very bad. Its probably a good thing that splitting ones Soul makes one weaker. I wonder if Harry will actually be able to face off against a Monster like that?**

 **Thats also why the Saints and Flitwick didn't do anything about Voldie. Can you imagine what would happen if Monsters like the Saints fought? And Flitwick and Riddle are the WEAKEST of the Saints.**

 **Anyway, I hope to get back into the groove of writing this now. I have some really good ideas I want to do that I can't until the Second Year, so I really want to get there.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
